Library of Markhyuck
by foxpudu
Summary: Sekumpulan drabble/fic singkat. Markhyuck, Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck (Haechan) from NCT. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**LIBRARY OF MARKHYUCK**

 _ㅡ_ _Pulang sekolah bersama Donghyuck dan Mark_ _ㅡ_

Pairing: MarkHyuck

Warning: typo(s), OOC, cringe, yaoi

DLDR, Happy Reading

Cr: foxpudu

.

.

.

Mark mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya diatas meja yang sudah bersih dari segala buku dan alat tulis itu malas.

Ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, namun orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi belum juga datang. Awalnya ia pikir orang itu mungkin saja tengah bergosip sebelum menemui Mark dikelasnya, atau mungkin membeli beberapa jajanan yang bisa ia makan dimobilnya nanti.

Tapi ini sudah setengah jam! Dan prediksinya, orang itu pasti melupakan janjinya kemarin pada Mark.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Mark mengambil ponselnya lalu cepat-cepat menekan nomer yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala.

Hanya butuh deringan tiga kali sampai panggilannya diterima oleh seseorang disana.

 _"Hal—"_

"Dimana kau?" desis Mark kesal, tak memberikan kesempatan pada seseorang yang terhubung padanya itu mengucapkan salam.

 _"Eng? Di jalan mau pulang? Kenapa?"_

"Ya Lee Donghyuck! Bukankah kemarin sudah kubilang kalau mobilku tengah diservice? Lalu kau berjanji akan mengantarku pulang, itu juga alasanmu hari ini membawa mobil kuningmu, kan? Kau pikir aku bisa pulang naik apa kalau kau meninggalkanku disekolah hah?!"

Mark bisa mendengarkan decitan ban mobil Donghyuck yang direm secara mendadak oleh pemiliknya, sebelum sebuah suara tepukan bisa ia dengar dari ujung telepon.

"Astaga Mark hyung! Maaf aku lupa, tunggulah sebentar didekat gerbang, aku akan putar balik!"

Mark menghela napas sebelum mengangguk singkat, "Hm, oke. Hati-hati, tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Mark menggeleng pelan sebelum memasukkan handphone miliknya kedalam ransel miliknya dan menyampirkan ransel itu pada bahu sebelah kanannya. Senyum kecil sedikit tersampir dibibirnya tatkala diingatnya suara panik milik Donghyuck yang terdengar lucu ditelinganya, namun tak membuat kerutan didahinya menghilang dikarenakan ia baru menyadari jikalau ia baru saja membentak Donghyuck.

Sebenarnya Mark juga tidak tega menyuruh Donghyuck untuk putar balik hanya untuk menjemputnya. Tapi masalahnya, Mark tidak tau harus pulang naik apa.

Kebiasaanya sejak kecil yang pergi kemanapun selalu menggunakan mobil pribadi membuat Mark kurang mengerti bagaimana cara pulang jika ia menggunakan kendaraan umum. Itulah mengapa untuk saat-saat seperti sekarang ini, disaat mobil kesayangannya itu harus masuk bengkel, Mark terpaksa meminta Donghyuck untuk membawa mobil kesayangan Donghyuck.

Mark akhirnya berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah dan menemukan sebuah mobil berwarna kuning menyilaukan baru saja tiba disana. Ia langsung menghampiri mobil itu, dan masuk kedalamnya untuk menemukan Donghyuck yang sudah menatapnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Hyuung, maaf! Aku benar-benar lupa. Hari ini aku sangat lelah, jadi yang kupikirkan hanyalah tidur dan tidur, jadi tadi aku langsung pul—"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Kau lelah? Mau aku saja yang membawa mobilmu?" tawar Mark sembari mengacak lembut surai coklat terang milik Donghyuck.

Lagi-lagi senyum kecil tersampir dibibir tipis Mark ketika dilihatnya pandangan ragu milik Donghyuck. Iapun kembali keluar dari mobil untuk membuka pintu pengemudi. Dengan lembut ia menarik tangan Donghyuck dan menuntun lelaki yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu menuju bangku penumpang. Setelah mencuri beberapa kecupan singkat pada kepala Donghyuck, Markpun menutup pintu dan kembali pada bagian kemudi mobil.

Menyalakan mesin mobil itu dan mulai mengendarai si kuning kesayangan Donghyuck itu dengan kecepatan menengah.

"Maaf ya hyung. Sudah kutinggal, yang membuatmu menunggu lama, sekarang kau harus membawa mobilku." ucap Donghyuck pelan.

Mark sedikit mencuri pandang pada Donghyuck yang tengah menatapnya, lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pelan kepala Donghyuck.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf tadi membentakmu, padahal harusnya aku tahu hari ini kau ada pelajaran olahraga mematikan itu. Sekarang tidur saja, nanti kalau sudah sampai rumahmu akan kubangunkan."

"Lalu kau nanti pulang naik apa kalau kau mengantarku duluan?" tanya Donghyuck dengan suara yang semakin memelan, tanda kalau lelaki itu sudah menyerah dengan rasa lelah yang menderanya.

"Aku bisa pulang nanti malam, menunggu Johnny hyung menjemputku. Aku akan mengungsi dulu dirumahmu, boleh?"

Tidak mendapatkan balasan membuat Mark menatap kearah Donghyuck. Hatinya menghangat melihat Donghyuck yang ternyata sudah tertidur dengan badan yang menyerong kearahnya. Iapun meraih satu tangan Donghyuck untuk dikecupnya lembut sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan didepan.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 _gajelas banget gak sih wkwkwk_


	2. Chapter 2

**LIBRARY OF MARKHYUCK**

 _ㅡ_ _Hanya ketidaktaudirian seorang Lee Donghyuck yang hobi meminta Mark Lee untuk menggendongnya_ _ㅡ_

Pairing: MarkHyuck

Warning: typo(s), OOC, cringe, yaoi

DLDR, Happy Reading

Cr: foxpudu

.

.

.

"Hyuck, ayo pulang" ajak Mark datar. Katakanlah lelaki bersurai arang itu sangat lelah dengan latihan sadis yang diberikan pelatihnya tadi. Yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah berendam didalam air panas lalu tidur sampai ia puas, mengingat besok adalah hari libur sekolah.

Namun sayang nampaknya Donghyuck,kekasihnya sekaligus orang yang diajaknya tadi, tidak berpikiran hal yang sama sepertinya. Lelaki dengan surai kecoklatan itu tetap setia duduk dikursi yang terdapat diloker lapangan basket sekolah mereka.

Mark menghela napas, tau persis apa yang diinginkan sang kekasih. Diraihnya tas milik Donghyuck dan disampirkannya keatas pundaknya, lalu dengan cepat ia berjongkok didepan Donghyuck.

Tak butuh waktu lama samapi dirasakannya sepasang tangan yang terkalung dilehernya dan ia juga bisa merasakan beban yang tidak bisa dikatakan enteng dipunggungnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Mark mencoba berdiri dan berjalan keluar loker.

Entah kenapa ini menjadi hobi baru seorang Lee Donghyuck ketika mereka sudah selesai berlatih basket, yaitu minta digendong saat pulang. Terkadang Mark geleng-geleng kepala sendiri melihat tingkah tidak tahu diri dari kekasihnya, mengingat badan Donghyuck yang hampir sama besarnya dengan dirinya. Ditambah lagi, perannya sebagai kapten dalam tim basket sekolahnya yang selalu membuat Mark bekerja lebih keras untuk tim yang berefek pada berkali lipatnya rasa lelah yang menderanya.

Tapi nyatanya Mark tetap setia menuruti keinginan Donghyuck, terlepas dari segela lelah yang menderanya. Dengan imbalan ucapan terima kasih halus yang langsung dihantarkan dari mulut hangat Donghyuck menuju telinganya serta kecupan-kecupan kecil dileher Mark yang diberikan Donghyuck selama perjalanan mereka cukup untuk membuat Mark senang dan kembali bertenaga.

Itulah juga mengapa Mark selalu mengambil jalan memutar menuju rumah Donghyuck tiap kali kekasihnya itu meminta digendong.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

.

Semuanya diawali ketika kaki Donghyuck keseleo saat sedang latihan. Salahkan Mark yang dengan seenak jidat mengangkat kaos latihannya sehingga menunjukkan otot perut miliknya yang mau tidak mau membuat Donghyuck kehilangan fokus pada latihannya dan berakhir pada kakinya yang keseleo.

Pelatihnya sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama berupa pijatan-pijatan kecil pada kakinya serta olesan saleb yang katanya bisa meredam rasa sakit dikakinya.

Tapi tetap saja, ketika Donghyuck berniat untuk mengambil tasnya diruang loker ia malah nyaris terjatuh lagi, apabila Mark tidak menangkap tubuhnya.

Tentunya Mark, sebagai kekasih yang baik, menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Donghyuck pulang dengan menggendongnya.

Awalnyapun Donghyuck menolak, tapi karena ia sadar diri bahwa ia tak mungkin bisa pulang, akhirnya ia mengalah dan naik keatas punggung lebarMark.

Kalau Donghyuck boleh jujur, ia tahu _kok_ badannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil dan juga badan Mark yang tidak sebesar rekan-rekan setimnya seperti Jeno, Jaemin, dan Yukhei pasti akan membuat Mark semakin pegal setelah melewati latihan mereka.

Tapi Donghyuck juga tidak bisa berbohong, debaran dan rasa nyaman saat menyender pada punggung lebar itu, saat kedua lengannya memeluk lembut leher Mark, dan juga saat wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan tengkuk Mark, sangat membuat lelaki berkulit sedikit tan itu ketagihan.

Itulah alasan mengapa Donghyuck sangat suka digendong oleh Mark.

Dan iapun tahu, Mark juga senang menggendongnya.

.

 **END**

.

 _so tidak jelas wkwk_

 _makasi buat semua yang udah dukung cerita aneh ini hihi_


	3. Chapter 3

**LIBRARY OF MARKHYUCK**

 _ㅡ_ _office!AU efek teaser regular irregular_ _ㅡ_

Pairing: MarkHyuck

Warning: typo(s), OOC, cringe, yaoi, plotless, tw!kissing

DLDR, Happy Reading

Cr: foxpudu

.

.

.

Mark keluar dari lift dengan langkah sedikit gontai. Ia membuka jas hitamnya sebelum menyampirkannya asal pada lengannya.

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah rapat mengerikan yang dihadiri oleh seluruh pemegang saham di perusahaan tempatnya bernaung sekarang. Ini adalah rapat pertamanya sebagai seorang Presiden Direktur di perusahaan yang diturunkan ayahnya padanya.

Jika ditanya, sekarang ini Mark sangat lelah. Tentu saja, memimpin rapat yang dihadiri oleh pemegang saham dengan umur yang jauh diatas Mark membuat lelaki itu harus sedikit menahan semua emosi yang ingin meluap. Ayahnya memang sudah mengatakan, biasanya dirapat pertama seperti ini semua orang pasti bak memusuhi Mark dan akan mengelurkan banyak sarkasme dan hinaan yang secara special ditujukan untuk Mark.

Katakanlah Mark sudah menyiapkan semuanya sebaik mungkin, mulai dari materi rapat sampai mentalnya. Tapi kenyataanya ia tetap kelelahan menahan semua sindiran serta cemooh menyebalkan orang-orang itu. Benar-benar yang ingin dilakukan Mark saat ini adalah mengambil cuti besok untuk tidur sepuasnnya lalu bekerja segiat mungkin untuk membungkam mulu-mulut laknat pemegang saham dalam perusahaannya.

Mark membuka pintu ruangannya pelan, sebelum menyalakan lampu yang tadi sengaja ia matikan sebelum memulai rapat terkutuk itu. Baru saja ia akan beranjak untuk membereskan barang-barangnya, sebuah suara lenguhan terdengar dari balik kursi kerja tempat biasanya ia duduk.

Mengernyit heran, Markpun menggantung asal jasnya pada gantungan yang memang sudah disediakan dipojok ruangan lalu beranjak untuk memastikan siapa orang yang menyelinap masuk diruangannya. Sebelah alisnya sedikit terangkat melihat sesosok lelaki yang tengah tertidur lelap pada kursi tempatnya biasa berkerja.

Mark memperhatikan sosok itu tanpa berkedip. Bagaimana kelopak mata yang tengah terpejam itu membuat bulu mata panjang miliknya tampak bersatu dengan pipi sewarna caramel yang terlihat sehat. Belum lagi belah bibir sewarna cherry yang sedikit terbuka itu. Lelaki itu tampak sangat pulas dalam tidurnya, bisa dilihat dari bagaimana tangannya yang terlipat seadanya didepan dada serta kepala yang bertumpu pada bantal leher berwarna pink yang dikenakannya.

Mark memutus kontak matanya dengan sosok tadi untuk melihat jam yang melingkar pada tangannya.

Pukul sebelas tepat.

Keningnya sedikit berkerut. Ia membuka jam tangannya lambat, sebelum kembali menatap sosok yang sekarang tertidur tepat didepannya. Setelah puas menatapi wajah sosok itu, Markpun mengarahkan jemarinya untuk mengelus pelan pipi tembam nan halus itu, mencoba membangunkan sosok itu dengan cara terlembut.

Alih-alih terbangun, sosok tadi malah semakin menyamankan kepalanya pada jemari Mark, tampak tak terganggu sama sekali.

Tak kehabisan akal, Markpun mencoba cara yang kedua.

Ia menundukkan sedikit badannya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah orang tadi. Mark kembali memandangnya singkat, sebelum mulai mengecupi setiap inci wajah lelaki tadi.

Guratan gelisah mulai terlihat diwajah yang semulanya tenang itu. Tangan yang sedari tadi terlipat cantik didepan dadanya sudah berpindah tempat menjadi diatas bahu milik Mark, berusaha mendorong sosok yang masih asik mengecupi pipi gembil lelaki yang terusik dari tidurnya itu.

"M-mark berhenti…" lirih lelaki itu. Kedua kelopak mata lelaki tadi secara perlahan mulai terbuka, menunjukkan mata bulat bak beruang yang menatap Mark sayu. Tangannya masih sibuk mendorong Mark agar menjauh dari tubuhnya sesegera mungkin.

Tapi Mark dengan segala kekeras-kepalaannya tetap tanpa henti munghujani wajah manis itu dengan kecupan singkat.

"Ya! Mark Lee, hentikan!"

Markpun akhirnya menurut. Menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya, ia bisa melihat wajah lelaki penyusup tadi yang sedikit tertekuk berbeda jauh dengan wajah tenangnya tadi saat masih tertidur.

"Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi? Setidaknya yang tidak semenjijikan tadi." Sungut lelaki tadi sebelum menguap lebar, tanda jika ia masihlah mengantuk.

"Kenapa kau disini, Hyuckie?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Hyuckie itu, atau panggil saja dia Donghyuck, mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan Mark, "Tentu saja menunggumu Tuan Presdir terhormat. Kau rapat terlalu lama, sampai aku ketiduran disini. Padahal Jeno sudah mengantarku kesini sejak pukul tujuh tadi. Dan sudah jam berapa sekarang? Apa sudah tengah mal—"

Mark hanya memperhatikan Donghyuck berceloteh panjang didepannya. Apa tadi Mark mengatakan kalau ia lelah? Entahlah tiba-tiba ia tidak merasakan barang setitikpun kelelahan ditubuhnya, malah tubuhnya terasa hangat melihat sosok yang sekarang ini tengah melakukan peregangan singkat sebelum melepas bantal lehernya.

"—jadi kau sudah makan belum? Kalau belum, aku sudah membeli chinesse food tadi. Mungkin sekarang sudah dingin, jadi lebih baik kita pulang agar aku bisa memanaskannya. Makan dan tidurlah, besok kau tidak usah mengantarku kerja, Jeno bilang ia yang akan menjemp—"

"Mau sampai kapan kau menjadi sekretaris muka patung itu? Sudah kukatakankan untuk berhenti saja." Potong Mark. Ia sedikit jengah mendengar nama Jeno yang terus-menerus keluar dari mulut Donghyuck.

Donghyuck sendiri nampak tak peduli dengan permintaan Mark. Lelaki itu malah tengah sibuk membereskan barang-barang Mark yang tergeletak diatas mejanya. Setelah siap, ia beranjak untuk mengambil bungkusan, yang Mark prediksi berisi berbagai macam chinesse food, dan membawanya ditangannya yang masih kosong dari barang.

Mark menghela napas, sadar tidak akan digubris sama sekali oleh lelaki bermata beruang itu. Ia mengambil semua barang yang dibawa Donghyuck dengan cepat, lalu beranjak keluar ruangan, dan menutupnya ketika dilihatnya Donghyuck yang sudah berjalan kearah lift.

Kedua orang itu tidak mengeluarkan barang sepatah katapun selama perjalanan keduanya menuju Range Rover milik Mark yang terparkir apik ditempat khusus. Barulah ketika keduanya sudah tepat tiba didepan mobil berwarna hitam elegan itu Mark membuka mulutnya, "Kuncinya ada di saku depan celanaku."

Donghyuckpun langsung mengarahkan tangannya kearah saku Mark, meraih kunci yang dengan mudah digapainya. Baru ketika Donghyuck ingin membuka mobil, ia menyadari jaraknya dengan Mark yang terpaut sangat sedikit. Markpun menyadari hal itu. Keduanya saling terdiam, menatap mata satu dengan yang lain secara intens. Donghyuck sudah ingin berjinjit untuk menghilangkan jarak diantara dirinya dan presdir perusahaan tempatnya berdiri ini, tapi sayang Mark menghancurkan momen tersebut.

"Buka pintunya." Perintah Mark mutlak.

Donghyuck sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perintah Mark, tapi toh tetap diturutinya. Mendengar bunyi alarm singkat tanda pengunci pintu mobil berukuran besar itu sudah dibuka, Mark menyelinap kebelakang Donghyuck untuk membuka pintu tengah mobilnya.

Donghyuck yang melihatnya jadi bingung sendiri, untuk apa Mark berjalan menuju pintu tengah bukannya kemudi? Apa lelaki dengan rambut bak arang itu lupa kalau Donghyuck tidak bisa mengendarai mobil?

Ia bisa melihat Mark yang kembali berjalan kearahnya setelah menutup pintu. Saat itulah Donghyuck baru mengerti kalau lelaki bersurai hitam itu hanya ingin meletakkan berbagai barangnya tadi. Tapi kenapa tidak sekalian saja, meletakkan barang pada saat Mark sudah masuk pintu kemudi sebagaimana yang selalu dilakukan Mark?

Jawaban dari pertanyaan Donghyuck akhirnya dapat terjawab kala Mark mendorong tubuh Donghyuck agar tersender pada kap mobil dan mulai mencium lembut belah bibir milik Donghyuck. Donghyuck sendiri secara otomatis mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Mark, membawa lelaki bergelar Presiden Direktur itu untuk semakin mendekat padanya.

Awal ciuman mereka hanyalah saling melumat bibir lawannya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu ciuman itu semakin memanas. Mark mulai mencoba untuk menggigit bibir bawah Donghyuck, meminta agar pemuda yang ada dibawahnya itu membuka mulutnya, yang langsung dikabulkan oleh Donghyuck. Donghyuck sendiri dapat merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu yang tengah menggelitik perutnya kala lidah lihai Mark tengah sibuk mengekplor mulutnya. Mulai dari mengajak perang lidah Donghyuck dengan melilitnya erat sampai kepada mengabsen satu persatu gigi milik Donghyuck. Donghyuck dapat merasakan aliran liur yang membasahi dagunya, namun mana ia peduli jika Mark saat ini tengah membawanya berjalan-jalan menuju alam surga hanya dengan ciuman panas darinya.

Jika bukan karena dadanya yang sudah menjerit minta diberikan oksigen secepatnya, mungkin Donghyuck akan terus menghisapi bibir bawah milik Mark. Donghyuck memukul pelan tengkuk Mark, yang untungnya dapat dimengerti oleh Mark sebagai tanda bahwa lelaki yang dibawahnya itu sudah kehabisan napasnya.

Baru saja Donghyuck bisa menghirup napas, lagi-lagi napasnya harus tercekat merasakan Mark yang tengah mengecupi leher jenjangnya dengan ciuman singkat nan menggelitik. Mungkin Donghyuck akan sangat terlena dengan kelakuan Mark jika kesadaran Donghyuck tidak kembali seutuhnya kala dirasakannya Mark mulai menghisapi perpotongan leher miliknya.

"Ber-berhenti Mark,cukup…"

Mark mengeluarkan gerutuan kesal saat dirasakannya tangan Donghyuck yang mendorongnya kuat.

"Cukup, nanti Jeno marah kalau kau sampai meninggalkan tanda dileherku."

Mark berdecak kesal ketika telinganya lagi-lagi mendengar nama Jeno yang keluar dari mulut Donghyuck, "Apa-apa Jeno terus. Memang apa urusannya?"

"Tentu saja bodoh, dia bosku. Perintahnya itu mutlak bagiku atau aku bisa dipecat nanti." Jelas Donghyuck lembut sembari mengusap penuh sayang kepala bagian samping Mark.

"Ya bagus kalau kau dipecat, jadi kau bisa menjadi sekertarisku saja dari pada menjadi sekertaris bocah bermata segaris it— _aduh sakit_ " seru Mark ketika kepalanya menerima hantaman sadis dari tangah Donghyuck yang semulanya tengah mengusapnya.

"Kenapa sih perkara pekerjaan seperti ini saja kalian harus berebutan mendapatkanku."

"Tentu saja karena aku kekasihmu Lee Donghyuck, jadi kau harus sepenuhnya menjadi milikku. Jadi mengundurkan diri saja daripada kau terus menerus mendengar celotehan kecemburuanku seperti ini." rajuk Mark sembari mengangkat badan Donghyuck ala pengantin untuk dibawa masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Demi Tuhan Mark Lee, jika kau lupa Lee Jeno itu adalah kembaranku! Untuk apa kau mencemburui saudara sedarahku hah? Dan kalau kau lupa lagi, orang tuaku yang meminta agar aku menjadi bekerja sama dengan Jeno agar manusia bodoh itu tidak merusak perusahaan yang dibangun susah payah oleh keluargaku dan bagaimanapun juga perusahaan yang dipegang Jeno sekarang adalah milik keluargaku, jadi setidaknya aku harus ambil bagian sekalipun menjadi sekretaris bayi manja itu. Berapa kali harus kujelaskan hal ini sampai kau tidak cemburu lagi? Dasar menyebalkan." Sungut Donghyuck sebal. Ia melipat tangannya kesal dengan bibir yang dimajukan kedepan seraya merapalkan umpatan sebal terhadap Mark yang sudah masuk kebagian kemudi mobil.

Mark sendiri malah sedikit tertawa karena tingkah Donghyuck yang sangat menggemaskan baginya. Sekalipun lelaki dengan mata beruang itu sudah hampir ribuan kali mengingatkannya tentang hubungannya dengan Jeno tetap saja Mark tidak akan menggubrisnya.

Lawan ya lawan, sekalipun itu adalah calon adik ipar sendiri.

.

 **END**

.

 _Demi apa ini cerita udah panjang, gaada plot, gajelas pol wkwkwk tapi rekor nulis terpanjang_

 _Btw mau nanya deh, kalian lebih suka updatean lama tapi ceritanya langsung sekali panjang, atau updetan sehari sekali tapi ya sedikit aja? Dua2nya sama-sama gajelas pastinya_

 _Terus kalau ada chapter yang percakapannya pakai Bahasa informal ala-ala kaya gue-lo gitu kalian terima gak?_

 _Ya gitu aja si, makasi untuk semua yang udah support cerita ini. Jujur aku terharu liat jumlah angka yang baca fic gajetot ini hihi_


	4. Chapter 4

**LIBRARY OF MARKHYUCK**

 _ㅡ_ _"_ _Sekali lagi aku mendengar kalian berdua bertengkar seperti ini, aku tak akan segan membunuh kalian!"_ _ㅡ_

Pairing: MarkHyuck (+nomin dikit)

Warning: typo(s), OOC, cringe, yaoi

DLDR, Happy Reading

Cr: foxpudu

.

.

.

Jaemin mengurut keningnya melihat kedua sahabat baiknya, Donghyuck dan Mark adu mulut tanpa peduli sekelilinya. Penghuni kantinpun tampak tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua orang tersebut mengingat ini bukan yang pertama kali. Jaemin mendorong mangkuk berisi ramyeon didepannya dan menggebrak meja untuk menarik perhatian dua orang didepannya.

"Sekali lagi aku mendengar kalian berdua bertengkar seperti ini, aku tak akan segan membunuh kalian! Kalau perlu kalian berdua kuberikan pisau masing-masing satu saja, biar sekalian saling membunuh dari pada bertengkar tidak berguna seperti ini!"

Donghyuck menatap salah satu sahabatnya sejak kecil itu dengan tatapan tidak peduli, sedangkan Mark hanya menghela napasnya lalu melanjutkan aktivitas memakan roti coklatnyanya yang tadi sempat terhenti karna adu mulutnya dengan Donghyuck.

Jaemin yang tidak mendapat respon berarti dari kedua orang didepannya merasa ingin mencekik leher kedua sahabat bodohnya itu, atau mungkin mencekik lehernya sendiri sanking gemasnya.

Ia sebenarnya sudah cukup, ah bukan, sangat muak mendengar pertengkaran sahabat kecilnya itu. Padahal dulu yang paling sering bertengkar itu Jaemin dengan Donghyuck, tapi semenjak kedua orang tadi mengikrarkan kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, sejak saat itulah cacian, makian, dan umpatan secara silih berganti keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Padahal yang dipermasalahkan bukanlah hal besar, seperti topik pertengkaran mereka barusan, Donghyuck yang menginginkan es krim tapi Mark yang melarangnya habis-habisan karena ini akhir bulan, dan uangnya sudah tinggal beberapa ribu won saja. Tentu karena tidak terima, Donghyuck berteriak mengatakan ia tidak semiskin itu dan masih mampu membeli satu cone es krim sendiri, yang Mark perlu lakukan hanya mengantarnya saja. Namun Mark dengan segala harga diri setinggi langitnya mengatakan mana puas makan satu cone saja, dan tidak mungkin Donghyuck yang pada akhirnya membayar belanjaannya sendiri, karna lelaki itu pasti akan merengek untuk dibayari.

Dan akhirnya pertengkaran dengan caci maki tidak dapat terelakkan lagi diantara keduanya.

Kadang keduanya berhenti karna kelelahan, terkadang karna Jaemin yang marah-marah _(seperti barusan)._ Jaemin sendiri selalu heran kenapa pasangan kekasih yang notabene adalah sahabatnya ini selalu bertengkar bukannya memamerkan kemesraan.

"Kalian berdua itu kan sepasang kekasih, jadi bertingkahlah romantic satu dengan yang lainnya. Jangan bertengkar saja kerjaannya, capek tau orang mendengarnya." Omel Jaemin ketus.

"Salah Donghyuck dia susah dikasih tau."

"Mark terlalu kekanakkan."

Jaemin cengo mendengar jawaban keduanya. Melihat perubahan muka keduanya, Jaemin memutuskan untuk cabut sesegera mungkin dari kantin karna…

"Oh? Jadi maksudmu aku susah diberi tahu begitu?"

"Memang."

"Dasar menyebalkan, kau pikir kau juga tidak sus—"

Kepala Jaemin ingin pecah rasanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini lapangan basket SMA NCT dipenuhi suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola. Bau keringat pun menguar bersamaan dengan oksigen yang silih berganti dengan karbon dioksida. Dua tim sedang asik memperebutkan bola oranye tanpa peduli dengan keadaan yang pengap dan bau. Disisi lapangan berdiri pelatih tim basket dan kaptennya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lee Donghyuck.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup hari ini aku memantau kalian semua. Kerja bagus, Kapten. Sampaikan juga pada semuanya bahwa mereka sudah berlatih dengan baik. Aku harus pulang sekarang, karna ada acara yang harus kudatangi." Ujar pelatih sembari menepuk pelan pundak Donghyuck.

Donghyuck sendiri hanya mangut-mangut sambil terus menatap bawahannya berlatih, tidak peduli kalau pelatihnya pergi begitu saja. Ia terus memantau sampai pada akhirnya dilihatnya duo Jaemin dan Jeno berebut bola dan berakhir pada bola oranye itu menggelinding keluar lapangan, mengarah pada kaki Donghyuck yang dengan segera ia ambil..

"Sampai disini saja latihannya." Teriak Donghyuck yang disambut dengan dengusan napas dan suara tubrukan antara lantai lapangan dengan pantat dimana-mana.

Mark, iya ia tetap ikut latihan sekalipun masanya mengabdi pada tim ini sudah berakhir sejak ia memasuki kelas tiga, mengacak sedikit rambutnya yang basah karena keringat lalu berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih tercinta.

Donghyuck yang menyadari Mark menghampirinya, hanya menatap wajah datar Mark dengan malas. Mark yang disuguhi tatapan seperti itupun menghela napas lagi lalu mengibaskan sedikit poni Donghyuck dan mengecup kening Donghyuck cepat. Dahi Donghyuck sedikit berkerut.

"Apa-apaan?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Donghyuck memutar bola matanya malas.

 _Huh bilang saja memang lagi ingin cium cium,_ batin Donghyuck.

Mark yang tidak memperdulikan reaksi Donghyuckpun melanjutkan _kegiatan mari-mencium-lee-donghyuck_ dari pipi, hidung, mata, bahkan bibir.

"Kenapa sih Hyung? Aneh banget." seru Donghyuck sambil mendorong dada Mark pelan. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Mark tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti tadi. Secara tak sadarpun, Donghyuck sudah memanggil Mark dengan panggilan sayangnya, tanda lelaki yang satu senti lebih pendek itu gugup.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya sangat manis saja kalau sedang serius seperti tadi. Untunglah aku membuat pilihan bagus dalam menyerahkan jabatan kaptenku dulu kepadamu." bisik Mark lembut.

"Kau kesambet hyung? Tiba-tiba manis seperti ini. Mau minta yang aneh-aneh ya? Ah! Kau mau pulang Bersama Yeri ya, makanya kau menjilatku seperti ini?! " seru Donghyuck terbata. Ia mengalihkan mukanya, karna ia menyadari sudah ada rona merah yang menjalar cepat pada kedua pipinya.

"Engga kok. Tapi kalau kau ingin dijilat, kita bisa lakukan dirumahku."

"Apa? Ya Mark L—"

Belum sempat Donghuyck menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sepasang bibir sudang terlebih dulu membungkamnya.

Sial, Mark Lee dan segala kehebatannya dalam berciuman membuat kaki Donghyuck lemas.

Setelah beberapa saat, Mark melepas pagutannya dan menatap Donghyuck.

"Ayo pulang, kau lelah kan? Nanti kita ke kedai es krim untuk membeli beberapa cup untukmu karena kau sudah bekerja keras, bagaimana?"

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Jaemin, yang tadinya asik berebut bola dengan Jeno, terduduk lelah ditengah lapangan.

Tiba-tiba ada botol minuman yang digelindingkan kearahnya. Ia menatap kearah asal botol tadi yang melihat Jeno yang tengah tersenyum manis disana. Jaeminpun sedikit mendengus untuk menyembunyikan senyum yang terbentuk dibibirnya.

Saat sedang asik minum, ia melihat Mark yang berjalan kearah Donghyuck.

 _Yakin deh, setelah ini mereka pasti bertengkar._ pikinya.Jaeminpun memutuskan untu tidak terlalu peduli lagi kepada sepasang kekasih itu dan memilih sibuk dengan minumannya.

"Itu Mark Hyung tumben cium-cium Hyuckie."

Perkataan Jeno barusan membuat Jaemin tersedak saat minum. Dengan Jeno yang menepuk punggungnya lembut, ia menatap kearah duo sahabatnya dan benar-benar menemukan Mark yang tengah mencium Donghyuck lembut. Lihat saja bagaimana cara Mark merengkuh tubuh Donghyuck dan bagaimana Donghyuck yang terlihat sekali menikmati permainan bibir Mark dari lengannya yang ia lingkarkan pada leher Mark. Tak sampai disitu saja, Jaemin juga menyaksikan bagaimana Mark yang tengah tersenyum lembut pada Donghyuck dan Donghyuck yang tersenyum malu-malu, menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu untuk menuntunnya berjalan kearah loker.

"Apa-apaan?!" jerit Jaemin tertahan.

.

 **(Beneran) END**

.

 _Hai kembali lagi dengan cerita gaje ini_

 _Kemarin ini aku tulis dengan bahas informal btw, tapi karna kata kalian enakan ake formnal ya aku ganti dehh. Jadi kalo ngerasa ada yg aneh dengan ceritanya maap yaaa hahaha_

 _Makasi untuk yang masih mau baca_


	5. Chapter 5

**LIBRARY OF MARKHYUCK**

 _ㅡ_ _Haechan berusaha keras menjelaskan pada Jeno jika ia dan Mark hanyalah sepasang sahabat, tak seperti Jeno dan Jaemin yang memang berselingkuh_ _ㅡ_

Pairing: NoHyuck!breakup, Markhyuck (+nomin nyempil)

Warning: typo(s), OOC, a bit hurt, yaoi

DLDR, Happy Reading

Cr: foxpudu

.

.

.

Haechan menghela napasnya, lalu ditatapnya orang didepannya sekarang dengan tatapan datar. Ia sekarang hanya berhadapan dengan orang ini didalam ruang loker yang kosong. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi karena ini sudah lebih dari jam pulang sekolah, serta semua kegiatan ekskul juga sudah berakhir sedari tadi. Tapi Haechan masih harus disini, ia harus menyelesaikan permasalahn yang tengah melanda hubungannya denggan orang ada didepannya ini.

"Jadi alasan apa yang akan kau katakan sekarang? Tidak sengaja mencium Jaemin? Atau bibir Jaemin tengah terluka sehingga kau harus menciumnya agar luka itu sembuh? Kebohongan apa yang kali ini mau kau katakan Lee Jeno?"

Orang itu, Lee Jeno, hanya terdiam tak berkutik didepannya. Matanya bergerak liar tanda gugup, "Maafkan aku Haechan-ah. Tapi aku benar-benar khilaf. Aku dan Jaemin hanya berteman, aku berani bersumpah! Hanya saja,tadi—em tadi aku benar-benar kelepasan saja, namun tidak ada perasaan apa-apa"

Haechan mendengus geli mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal Jeno. Saat ini yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah menangis dan berteriak dihadapan Jeno, menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Tapi ia tak akan sudi memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada Jeno, tidak akan pernah. Ia akan berusaha keras untuk menahan sakit hatinya, sekalipun ia tahu sudah tidak ada harapan lagi atas hubungan yang sudah ia jalin bersama Jeno selama setahun ini.

"Khilaf hanya jika kau melakukannya sekali. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya aku melihatmu memperlakukan Jaemin lebih dari teman, pertama kalian pergi hanya berdua tanpa memberitahuku, lalu kau meninggalkanku sendiri tanpa alasaan ketika kita berkencan hanya karena ia menelponmu, dan sekarang kalian berciuman, dan itu tepat dibibir. Aku akan menjadi manusia paling tolol jika aku kembali memaafkanmu. Kita akhiri saja." Seru Haechan final. Yang ingin dilakukan haechan sekarang hanyalah pulang, menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan berlapis-lapis selimut, lalu menangis sampai ia tertidur, berharap semua sakit yang dirasakan dihatinya sekarang segera menghilang.

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti ini seolah kau tidak sama Lee Haechan. Kau pikir hubunganmu dengan Mark itu kau anggap apa, hah? Kau juga sama! Kalian sering pergi hanya berdua lalu melakukan skinship seperti memeluk dan memegang tangan. Aku pernah protes? Tidak! Kenapa? Karna aku percaya padamu, tapi kau tak percaya padak—"

"Ya, tentu berbeda bodoh! Tidak pernah sekalipun aku pergi dengan Mark tanpa memberitahumu! Malah aku hanya pergi dengan Mark saat aku menginginkan pergi kesuatu tempat tapi kau tak bisa menemaniku! Mark hanyalah sahabatku, dan kau tau itu!" potong Haechan emosi. Oh ayolah, yang sedang jadi tersangka disini adalah Jeno tapi bisa-bisanya ia mengalihkan topik hingga membuat Haechan menjadi seorang tersangka juga.

"Justru karena itu! Aku juga berkata padamu kalau Jaemin hanya temanku, tapi kau malah menuduhku macam-macam padahal yang kulakukan dengan Jaemin sama saja denganmu dan Mark!" ucap Jeno balik. Haechan mengatupkan bibirnya emosi, tak menyangka Jeno bisa sebodoh ini.

"Apa kau pernah melihatku mencium Mark? Apa aku pernah meninggalkanmu demi Mark?! Kutanya sekali lagi Jeno, apa aku pernah melakukan itu?!" jerit Haechan. Kepalanya sudah sangat pusing, dan ruangan loker basket sangat pengap.

"Sudahlah Haechan-ah, bilang saja kau ingin mengakhiri ini karena ingin segera menjadi milik Mark kan? Dasar jalang."

Badan Haechan mendadak mematung mendengar ucapan Jeno. Matanya memanas mendengar tuduhan jahat Jeno yang dilayangkan padanya. Perlahan tapi pasti buliran air mata mulai terjatuh dari mata indah Haechan. Pertahanannya roboh sudah.

"T-tidak begitu, berhenti menuduhku." Ucap Haechan terbata disela isakan yang mulai lolos dari balik bibirnya.

"Kenapa menangis, huh? Tidak terima dengan kenyataan kalau kau juga sama denganku? Ya biar kau tahu saja aku memang berselingkuh dengan Jaemin. Puas?"

Isakan Haechan semakin keras terdengar setelahnya. Ia memang sudah memprediksi hal ini, tapi untuk mendengarnya langsung dari bibir Jeno terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Jahat." Bisik Haechan. Jeno sendiri malah tertawa mendengar bisikan Haechan.

"Aku jahat? Berkacalah Lee Haechan, kau juga tak lebih baik dari aku. Setidaknya aku sudah mengaku padamu kalau aku memang berselingkuh. Tapi kau? Apa kau masih akan bertahan dengan argument Mark hanyalah sahabatmu?! Siapa yang paling jahat disini hah?!" bentak Jeno.

Seumur-umur tak pernah sekalipun Jeno membentak Haechan. Jeno yang Haechan kenal adalah sosok ramah nan lembut, Jeno yang mencintainya dan tidak mungkin menyakitinya, yang membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itupun jatuh hati pada Jeno hingga pada akhirnya mereka bisa menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus. Tapi kemana Jenonya yang dulu itu?

"Demi Tuhan, Mark hanyalah sahabatku tak lebih. Kumohon berhenti menuduhku." Isak Haechan. Iapun sudah tidak kuat menahan bobot badannya, yang akhirnya membuatnya jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Berhenti menangis seperti bayi, kau tidak pan—"

"Lee Jeno, hentikan."

Jeno membeku ditempatnya kala mendengar suara yang dikenalnya milik Mark, sebelum tertawa remeh.

"Ah Haechan-ahh, lihat! Pahlawanmu datang."

Haechan masih sibuk terisak namun ia bisa melihat bagaimana tangan Mark yang terkepal erat.

"Kubilang hentikan Lee Jeno. Sebelum aku menghancurkan wajahmu lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, dan pulanglah. Lagipula selingkuhanmu itu sudah menanyakanmu diluar sana."

Wajah Jeno mengeras mendengar perkataan Mark, namun ia tetap pergi dari sana setelah memberikan tawa sinis pada Haecahn yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Chan-ah."

Mark menghampiri Haechan lalu merengkuh sosok itu kedalam pelukan hangat miliknya. Haechan kembali terisak keras sembari meracau hal-hal seperti _'Jeno selingkuh, tapi aku tidak.'_ , _'Mark itu sahabatku saja.'_ , dan _'Aku bukan seorang jalang.'_. Mark yang memang mendengar semua perdebatan keduanya dari balik pintupun paham maksud dari Haechan. Ia sedikit menyesal karena tidak langsung menghentikan perdebatan Haechan dengan _mantan_ kekasihnya tadi kala Jeno sudah mulai menaikkan nada suaranya pada Haechan. Sekarang menyesalpun sudah tidak ada artinya, jadi yang Mark lakukan hanyalah memeluk Haechan erat sembari membisikkan kata-kata manis pada telinga orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

Hampir setengah jam mereka tetap pada posisi mereka dan akhirnya isakan milik Haechan sudah berganti dengan napas teratur dari pria bersurai coklat itu. Mark tersenyum teduh lalu mengangkat badan Haechan lembut, seolah yang ia angkat adalah sebuah barang yang mudah hancur.

Perjalanan menuju mobil milik Mark yang terparkir dihalaman sekolah berlangsung singkat. Mark langsung memasukkan Haechan pada mobilnnya, meyakinkan dirinya agar Haechan sudah duduk nyaman dibalik selimut yang tadi ia ambil dari kursi belakang mobilnya. Barulah setelahnya Mark masuk kedalam kursi pengemudi.

"Terima kasih."

Mark menolehkan wajahnya pada Haechan yang sudah menyamankan dirinya pada selimut yang disampirkan Mark tadi.

"Tidak apa. Tidur saja, nanti sampai rumahmu kubangunkan."

"Tidak, terima kasih karena kau disini. Terima kasih juga karena kau sudah mengusir Jeno."

Mark tersenyum sedih. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengelus pelan surai lembut milik Haechan. Ketika didengarnya kembali napas teratur milik Haechan, barulah ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Haechan tak membuat Mark langsung membangunkannya. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menatapi Haechan yang tengah tertidur pulas. Titik-titik air mata masih membekas dipipinya. Mark sangat tergoda untuk mengusapnya, namun ia takut membangunkan pemuda itu sehingga diurungkannya niatnya tadi.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari Jeno."

Kalau ditanya jujur, Mark sangat menyesal tidak langsung membawa Haechan pulang sesaat keduanya memergoki Jeno dan Jaemin yang asik memakan wajah masing-masing setelah latihan rutin basket tadi. Namun karena segala bujuk rayu Haechan, serta rasa percayanya pada Jeno bahwa pemuda itu tak akan mungkin menyakiti Haechan, membuat Mark membiarkan keduanya berbicara.

Yang tak disangkanya adalah Jeno yang malah semakin menyakiti Haechan. Giginya bergemelutuk setiap kali diingatnya kata-kata Jeno di ruang loker tadi. Haechan tidak pantas mendapatkan hal menyakitkan seperti ini. Yang boleh Haechan rasakan hanyalah kebahagiaan, dan itulah tekad Mark mulai sekarang. Ia tak akan lagi memberikan Haechannya pada orang lain. Biarlah hanya ia saja yang akan membahagiakan Haechan, membuatnya lupa dengan Jeno.

Tangan Mark menyingkap lembut poni milik Haechan yang terjatuh dikeningnya, lalu dikecupnya lama kening Haechan.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu sahabatku."

.

 **END(?)**

.

 _Zonk banget gasi wkwkwk_

 _Dibikin sequelnya gak nih biar naik pangkat jadi pacar, atau biarin sahabat aja mereka? Wkwk_

 _Btw kalian Sukanya pake haechan atau donghyuck? Ku labih nih_

 _Btw (lagi) makasii yang sudah baca dan meninggalkan jejaknya disiniii hihihi_

 _Btw (lagi) (lagi) makasi buat sarannya yang nyuruh aku pindahin ini ke watty, sebenernya ini awalnya mau aku pub di watty, tapi aku gaenak soalnya cerita markhyuck aku belum bisa aku selesaiin karna lupa jalan ceritanya HAHAHA yauda jadinya aku pub disini deh ceritanya~_


	6. Chapter 6

**LIBRARY OF MARKHYUCK**

 _ㅡ_ _Pipi bulat Donghyuck. Atau bisa dibilang lima kali Mark ingin mencium kedua pipi itu namun tak dilakukannya, dan satu kali dimana ia tak tahan untuk melakukannya_ _ㅡ_

Pairing: MarkHyuck

Warning: typo(s), OOC, cringe, cringe, cringe, yaoi

DLDR, Happy Reading

Cr: foxpudu

.

.

.

Part 1: Saat Mereka Makan Malam Bersama

Mark membuka sepatunya asal, melemparkannya begitu saja dirak sepatu yang sudah berantakkan dari sananya. Dengan langkah terburu, pemuda asal Canada itu berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada didekat dapur setelah sebelumnya meraih handuk berwarna merah miliknnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Mark melakukan hal-hal tadi secara tergesa-gesa. Esok adalah hari besar miliknya dimana ia akhirnya akan debut disebuah grup bernama NCT U.

Tak terkira sebenarnya emosi yang tengah ia rasakan.

Bahagia, resah, terharu, takut, semua bercampur satu membuatnya ingin segera tidur saja setelah latihan tadi yang diakhiri lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun janjinya dengan seseorang membuatnya berlarian dari ruang latihan menuju dorm baru miliknya bersama keempat member yang lain, membersihkan diri dengan cepat sebelum beranjak pergi dari dorm dengan langkah kilat.

Tujuan Mark hanya satu.

Restoran kimchi jjigae yang terdapat di sebelah gedung SM.

Sesampainya didepan restoran itu, Mark mencoba untuk menetralkan nafas serta detak jantung yang sudah tidak karuan. Setelah dirasanya siap, ia membuka pintu untuk disambut aroma sedap dan dentingan lonceng yang berasal dari pintu yang dibukanya.

Matanya sedikit bergerak liar untuk menemukan sosok yang mengajaknya makan malam hari ini, dan ketika ditemukannya, Mark tak mampu untuk menahan senyum yang terkembang diwajahnya.

Sosok tadipun tampaknya menyadari keberdaan Mark, terbukti dari senyuman manis yang sudah tersampir pada belah bibir miliknnya serta tangan yang sudah melambai heboh padanya.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Mark singkat. Ia menyamankan diri pada tempat duduk yang berhadapan langsung dengan sosok itu. Aroma khas kimchi jjigaepun semakin menyeruak pada indra penciumannya, sesaat sosok itu membuka panci masakan yang terdapat pada meja mereka.

"Lumayan, lihat bahkan masakannya sudah siap seperti ini. Kau pasti sengaja kan, hyung? Melambat-lambatkan mandimu, berjalan santai kesini, dan sebagainya supaya kau tidak perlu menungggu kimchi jjigaenya jadi, benarkan?!" tuduh sosok itu sembari meletakkan sendok dan sumpit dihadapan Mark.

Mark hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan, menurutnya, sosok itu,"Memang. Kau sangat mengenalku Lee Donghyuck."

Sosok itu, Donghyuck, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal namun kedua tangannya tetap sigap dalam menyendoki piring kecil milik Mark dengan kimchi jjigae yang sudah matang itu, "Dasar hyung kurang ajar, mentang-mentang aku lebih muda kau memperbudakku seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena kau debut besok, sudah kupastikan panci panas ini melayang kekepalamu."

Mark tak mampu menahan tawanya mendengar sungut-sungut Donghyuck. Padahal ia sudah berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa untuk tiba ketempat ini secepatnya, tapi Donghyuck tak perlu tahu itu. Mark masih ingin menikmati omelan kecil serta ekspresi khas bebek Donghyuck.

"Selamat untuk debutmu besok, hyung. Lakukanlah sesuai apa yang sudah kau latihankan, jangan takut karena kau pasti akan keren. Sekarang makan yang banyak, lalu setelah ini tidur saja agar besok kau bisa menampilkan yang terbaik untukku, bagaimanapun juga aku berhak atas itu."

Mark sudah akan menangis ketika Donghyuck menyerahkan piring berisi kimchi jjigae itu ditemani ucapan manis darinnya. Sayang komentar terakhir dari Donghyuck sedikit merubah suasana haru itu menjadi momen lawaknya.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Aku menampilkan yang terbaik besok tentunya untuk fans dan orang tuaku." Ujar Mark ketus. Donghyuckpun kembali bersungut-sungut setelahnya, membuat Mark lagi-lagi harus tertawa melihat reaksi imut Donghyuck.

"Aku sahabatmu dasar hyung bodoh! Sudah dimasakki, kuberikan semangat, inikah balasanmu untukku? Menyebalkan."

Mark menatapi Donghyuck yang mengambil suapan besar untuk langsung dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Dengan mulut yang penuh makanan, membuat pipi lebar Donghyuck semakin terlihat lebar. Ditambah lagi panas dari kimchi jjigae itu membuat pipi itu sedikit memerah.

Mark tidak tahu apa yang sekarang ia rasakan. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang senang menyebarkan afeksi pada orang lain. Namun kondisinya saat ini sangat membuatnya bingung, tak pernah sekalipun ia memiliki keinginan yang sangat besar untuk mengecup pipi seseorang.

Pipi Donghyuck tepatnya.

Namun pada akhirnya ia menahannnya, dan hanya memberikan tendangan keras pada kaki Donghyuck sebagai peringatan untuk berhenti berucap omong kosong.

.

END (PART 1)

.

 _Hai!_

 _Ini semacam 5+1 gitu yaa, cuma diup perpart~_

 _Makasi yang sudah membaca maupun meninggalkan jejak_

 _(btw cerita ini pada akhirnya kuup di watty ya, cuma dengan 'judul draft of markhyuck' hehe biar gaada yang salah sangka)_


	7. Chapter 7

**LIBRARY OF MARKHYUCK**

 _ㅡ_ _mafia ketambahan demon!AU ala kuroshitsuji efek nonton MV regular_ _ㅡ_

Pairing: MarkHyuck

Warning: typo(s), OOC, cringe, yaoi

DLDR, Happy Reading

Cr: foxpudu

.

.

.

Haechan memutar bola matanya malas. Tangannya mulai keram karena terlalu lama diikat, pun bokongnya sudah sangat pegal karena entah sudah berapa jam ia dipaksa duduk diatas kursi kayu keras. Ia menatap dua orang berbadan besar didepannya yang masih asik bermain kartu tanpa mempedulikan dirinya.

Wajar saja, seluruh badannya tengah terikat pada kursi tempatnya duduk. Jadi tidak mungkin ia bisa bergerak, terlebih kabur dari tempat itu. Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Haechan mulai bosan menunggu dan badannya sudah mulai sakit-sakit.

"Hei, kalian dua manusia tak berotak. Dimana bos kalian? Suruh dia untuk cepat datang dan katakan apa yang kalian mau. Aku sudah lelah." sungutnya kesal.

Kedua orang tadi mengalihkan fokusnya dari berlembar-lembar kartu dihadapan mereka untuk menatap Haechan malas.

"Bahkan sudah seperti inipun kucing manis ini masih sempat-sempatnya bertindak arogan." sindir seorang yang memiliki tato panjang dilengannya remeh.

"Sudah abaikan saja dia, cepat keluarkan kartumu!" sahut seorang lainnya tidak peduli.

Haechan yang merasa diabaikanpun menjerit kencang, membuat kedua orang yang kembali bermain kartu tadi lagi-lagi mengalihkan atensi mereka pada pemuda berbadan kecil yang terikat dikursi itu.

"Berisik sekali sih." gertak si tato–oh ayolah Haechan tak tahu nama mereka, jadi ia akan memanggilnya dengan si tato dan tanpa tato—marah. Ia melemparkan kartunya dan langsung beranjak kearah Haechan untuk menjambak rambutnya sadis.

Haechan mendesis kesakitan, namun tidak sampai membuatnya berhenti menatap orang didepannya dengan tatapan malas.

"Apa hanya menjambak rambutku saja yang kau bisa? Tidakkah kau malu dengan tatomu itu? Percuma badanmu sebesar ini tapi yang berani kau lakukan padaku hanya menjambak." Ujar Haechan memanas-manasi. Ia bisa merasakan rematan pada rambutnya semakin kencang bersamaan dengan geraman penuh emosi lelaki bertato itu.

"Dasar brengsek, asal kau tau saja bahkan aku bisa mematahkan badan kecilmu itu dengan satu tangan."

Haechan tertawa ditengah rasa sakit dikulit kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut-denyut, "Lalu kenapa tidak kau lakukan? Sudahlah akui saja kalau kau itu memang payah."

"Sialan ka—"

"Lepaskan dia."

Sebuah suara dingin membelah atmosfir penuh kemarahan diruangan itu. Si tato itupun dengan segera melepaskan tautan tangannya pada rambut Haechan lalu dengan segera menundukkan badannya bersama dengan rekannya bermain kartu tadi.

Haechan mengerutkan dahinya, menajamkan indra penglihatannya pada siluet tinggi yang ada didepannya. Dengusan kecil lolos dari bibirnya tatkala ia menyadari siapa orang yang sekarang ini tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Wah-wah, lihat siapa yang ada didepanku ini. Tidakkah kau ingin bertobat wahai tuan kelinci Jeon Jungkook?"

Sebuah tamparan keras harus Haechan terima setelah olokan ringannya ia lemparkan pada pemuda bermata bulat didepannya itu.

"Untuk orang yang sedang terikat tak berdaya seperti ini kau cukup idiot untuk mencoba memanas-manasiku, Lee Haechan." desis Jungkook emosi.

Haechan sendiri hanya tertawa, sekalipun beberapa kali meringis sakit. Tamparan dari Jungkook tidak main-main kerasnya, dan ia bisa merasakan ujung bibirnya yang terkoyak dari rasa besi yang dirasakannya disudut bibirnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Haechan langsung. Ia benar-benar serius ketika dikatakannya kalau ia sudah bosan dan lelah. Tidak setiap hari ia harus duduk dikursi selama berjam-jam, terutama memang pekerjaannya yang menuntut dirinya untuk jarang terduduk, semakin membuatnya gampang pegal jika harus dipaksa seperti ini.

"Batalkan projek barumu dengan perusahaaan Jung dan arahkan projek itu hingga harus diserahkan pada kelompokku."

Haechan terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa kencang mendengar perintah Jungkook. Jungkook dan kedua bawahannya yang tadi menjaga Haechan hanya melihat bagaimana lelaki dengan surai pelangi itu tertawa bak orang gila dikursinya.

"Apa yang lucu, sialan!" bentak Jungkook emosi.

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan akalmu tuan Jeon Jungkook, ketua dari salah satu kelompok Mafia terkuat di Korea? Kau memintaku, yang bukan siapa-siapa ini, untuk menyerahkan sebuah projek biasa yang tidak ada apa-apanya kepadamu? Apa kau merasa terancam olehku yang masih piyik ini? Aku, yang hanya bekerja berdua dengan seorang rekanku alih-alih berkelompok dengan banyak orang seperti yang lainnya? Apakah aku harus merasa tersanjung?"

Mendengar geraman emosi yang keluar dari bibir tipis membuat Haechan kembali tertawa bak orang kesetanan. Oh ayolah, ia kira ia disekap seperti ini karena alasan lain yang lebih penting. Tapi nyatanya? Permasalahan ini terlalu sepele. Projek yang disebutkan Jungkook tadi hanyalah pembobolan beberapa markas intel yang ada di Korea. Haechan yakin projek seperti adalah makanan sehari-hari yang dihadapi kelompok Jungkook. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran tentang apa alasan Jungkook menyekapnya terlintas begitu saja.

"Ah, aku baru sadar. Kau iri karena perusahaan Jung lebih memilih menghubungiku dibanding kau untuk projek ini? Maaf-maaf, aku juga baru ingat client setiamu itu kan memang perusahaan Jung. Maaf-maaf saja kalau begitu, bukan salahku jika kerjaku lebih cepat dan memuaskan dibandingkan kalian sampai-sampai tuan Jung lebih memilih menggunakan jasaku. Salah kalian sendiri yang terlalu pay—"

Belum selesai Haechan melontarkan ledekkannya, Jungkook yang sudah ditelan emosi langsung mendorong kursi Haechan hingga terguling. Haechan meringis sakit karna benturan keras tempurung lututnya dengan lantai memberikan efek sengatan yang luar biasa menyakitkan. Belum sempat ia pulih dari rasa sakit dilututnya, Haechan bisa merasakan tubuhnya ditarik paksa dan ikatannya pada kursi dilepas dengan kasar. Sebelum semua hal itu tersambung pada benak Haechan, sebuah pukulan sudah terlebih dahulu tersarang diperutnya, membuatnya merintih sakit.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar dari tadi Lee Haechan. Yang aku inginkan bukanlah hal besar, namun kau tetap bertingkah sombong dibalik tubuh kecilmu itu."

Berbagai pukulan terus dilayangkan Jungkook pada Haechan tanpa ada perlawanan. Haechan sendiri terlalu sadar, ia tak memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang bagus, jadi yang ia bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah bertahan dibalik tangan kecilnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mendadak diam saja?! Kemana perginya kesombonganmu tadi hah?!" seru Jungkook sembari menginjak punggung Haechan keras, sebelum menarik rambut belakang Haechan agar ia bisa berhadapan dengan wajah Haechan. "Kenapa kau diam saja, em? Mengharapkan pengampunanku? Menunggu ada orang yang menyelamatkanmu? Biar kau tau saja, hampir semua orang pada bisnis ini membencimu karena kau mengambil semua client kami, dan oh astaga aku baru ingat. Kau tidak punya kelompok, hanya punya satu rekan yang aku yakini sama payahnya dengan dir—"

"Jeon Jungkook. Kau punya dua pilihan menarik. Lepaskan orang ditanganmu atau aku yang akan melepaskan nyawamu dari tubuhmu."

Jungkook terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pelan namun tajam itu. Pandangannya ia tolehkan pada semua arah bangunan, tapi ia tak menemukan orang lain selain dua pengawalnya yang masih berdiri agak jauh darinya. Dua orang itupun keadaannya sama seperti dirinya, menolehkan wajah untuk mencari sumber suara yang menggangu kesenangan Jungkook tadi.

Sebuah kekehan pelan menjadi tamparan kecil bagi Jungkook agar ia teringat pada sosok yang masih ia jambak dan injak ini. Sebuah geraman kembali lolos dari belah bibir Jungkook tatkala ia sadar, ini semua pasti perbuatan orang yang ada ditangannya. Penuh emosi, Jungkookpun mendorong kepala itu agar terbentur keras dengan lantai bangunan. Alih-alih bertemu dengan benda padat nan keras itu, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba muncul untuk menahan kepala Haechan. Jungkook yang terkejut langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah depan untuk mendapatkan sebuah hempasan keras ditubuhnya.

Lelaki itu terus terguling jika saja salah satu dari pengawalnya tidak menangkap tubuhnya. Mata lelaki tadi berkilat, menatap bagaimana sesosok baru yang menghempasnya tadi tengah mengangkat badan Haechan agar terduduk menghadapnya.

"Siapa kau, sialan!" seru Jungkook sambil berdiri. Ia langsung mengambil senjata api yang tersimpan rapih dibalik jasnya, karena ia yakin sosok yang saat ini tengah memandangi Haechan itu jauh lebih kuat dibanding Haechan dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus bagi Jungkook.

"Kau lama."

"Maaf, banyak yang harus kutemui sebelum kesini dan mereka sangat menyebalkan."

"Tetap saja haruskah selama itu? Lihat aku sampai babak belur seperti ini."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, kedua orang itu malah mengobrol sendiri tanpa menghiraukannnya. Dan apa-apaan rengekan itu tadi?

"Kalian berdua, habisi saja kedua orang itu." Perintah Jungkook pada pengawalnya. Dua orang itu mengangguk sebelum mengambil beberapa balok kayu dan berlari kearah Haechan dan sosok baru tadi.

Namun belum sempat kedua orang itu mendekat, dua buah pisau tiba-tiba saja melayang dan menancap tepat di kepala dua orang tadi yang menyebabkan keduanya rubuh begitu saja.

Jungkook menatap semuanya nyalang. Terburu, lelaki itupun menembakkan semua peluru yang ada disenapan apinya sampai habis. Ketika habis, ia menatap dua sosok tadi dan lagi-lagi rahangnya harus terjatuh sanking kagetnya.

Semua peluru yang ditembakkannya terselip sempurna dijemari sosok baru itu.

Jungkookpun langsung melempar senapannya, meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi rekan-rekan sekelompoknya yang lain. Ia tak tahu sosok apa yang ada didepannya ini, yang pasti sekarang ia sangat membutuhkan back up yang banyak untuk melawan orang tadi.

"Oh lihatlah, Jungkook kita ketakutan." Sindir Haechan ketika melihat raut panik Jungkook saat tak ada satupun yang dapat dihubunginya.

"Sialan!" umpat Jungkook keras seraya mambanting ponselnya.

Tawa besar Haechan menggema didalam ruangan itu, membuat Jungkook mendelik tajam kearah Haechan.

"Kau sendiri. Aku yakin semua anggota kelompokmu yang lain sudah tamat ditangan Mark sebelum ia kemari tadi, iya kan Markie?" tanya Haechan manja pada sosok yang ternyata bernama Mark itu. Mark sendiri hanya menatapi Haechan, menelusuri tiap luka dan lebam yang tengah menghiasi tubuh manusia manis itu. Haechan yang sadar ditatapi hanya tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus pipi Mark, berusaha membuat Mark focus pada musuh didepan terlebih dahulu sebelum kepadanya.

"Jadi untuk mempersingkat waktu, kelompokmu sudah binasa. Kau tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk menawarkan pilihan seperti tadi. Hah, aku tidak paham kenapa sih kelompok-kelompok besar seperti kelompokmu atau kelompok beberapa orang suka sekali merusuhi pekerjaanku." Ujar Haechan sembari berjalan kearah Jungkook yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ah ya, untuk informasi bagimu saja kau bukan orang pertama yang menyekapku seperti ini, dan ya memang benar banyak orang yang membenciku. Huh menyebalkan, padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap kalian." Rajuk Haechan. Jungkook hanya berjengit melihat Haechan yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

"Kupikir setelah menghancurkan kelompok Chani kemarin, kalian semua tidak akan merusuhiku lagi, tapi ternyata—"

"A-apa? Jadi kau dalang dari musnahnya kelompok SF9?!" seru Jungkook ketakutan. Haechan sendiri hanya mengendikkan bahunya santai, tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Jungkook tadi.

"Mungkin tanda yang kuberikan sebagai peringatan masih kurang, jadi Mark lebih baiklah setelah ini dalam memberikkan tandanya. "

.

.

.

Haechan membuka matanya kala dirasakannya sebuah elusan lembut dibelah pipinya. Senyum kecil tersampir pada bibirnya ketika matanya bersibobrok dengan manik hitam Mark.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Haechan sembari ia arahkan pada dada serta perutnya yang sudah dibabat penuh dengan perban.

"Sudah. Setelah ini jangan kemana-mana dulu. Istirahat saja sampai lukanya sembuh." Ucap Mark setelah meletakkan semua perban yang tersisa serta antiseptic keatas meja nakas yang ada disamping tempat tidur besar milik Haechan.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi tapi lukanya." Rengut Haechan. Mark memberikan senyum tipisnya sebelum menggusak lembut surai pelangi Haechan.

"Kau butuh istirahat."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan—"

"Kukerjakan sendiri. Kau istirahat saja, pukulan si brengsek itu terlalu kuat untuk tubuh kecilmu." Potong Mark. Tangan dinginnya ia gunakan untuk mengelus lembut dada milik Haechan, membuat Haechan terkikik geli atas tingkahnya.

"Memang. Setidaknya kau sudah membalasnya, sekalipun sedikit keterlaluan."

"Kau yang memintaku untuk memberikan peringatan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, kenapa tiba-tiba protes?"

"Ya memang sih, tapi memutuskan kepala tiap-tiap orang untuk kau gantungkan di atas gudang tua itu sedikit mengerikan Markie. Belum lagi kau benar-benar merusak tubuh seorang Jeon Jungkook hanya untuk digantungkan diatas pintu masuk gudang. Bahkan aku sudah mau muntah tadi." Sungut Haechan manja. Mark hanya memberikan senyuman tipis melihat tingkah menggemaskan Haechan.

"Maaf kalau begitu." Bisik Mark. Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Haechan, memberikan akses bagi Haechan untuk merangkak kearahnya dan duduk dipangkuaannya.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan kalau kau tidak menuruti perintahku saat ini juga."

Mark menatap manik coklat indah didepannya dengan penuh minat. Perlahan, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menelusuri tubuh bagian atas Haechan yang penuh dengan perban. Tatapannya berubah semula yang penuh dengan kelembutan menjadi nafsu.

Haechan sendiri sudah menggeliat diatas pangkuan Mark, sentuhan Mark bagaikan meninggalkan jejak api ditubuhnya, membuatnya merasa panas. Tangannya sudah sibuk membuka setelan jas yang selalu digunakan Mark kapanpun dimanapun, membuka seluruh kancing kemeja putih milik Mark agar ia bisa menemukan tubuh yang paling ia sukai didunia ini. Ketika tugasnya sudah selesai, Haechan tersenyum nakal pada Mark yang masih menatapinya dengan mata yang menyiratkan nafsu besar. Jemarinya ia arahkan pada perpotongan leher Mark, mengelusi sebuah tato bintang yang terperangkap pada lingkaran yang penuh sulur.

"Mark Lee. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk memuaskanku sekarang tanpa menyakitiku. Buat aku lupa dengan kejadian bodoh itu dan lupakan juga urusan pekerjaan sialan itu sekarang, tapi aku ingin besok pagi semua sudah selesai."

Haechan tersenyum manis melihat tato tadi bersinar keunguan, memberikan pendar cantik pada kulit putih Mark. Iapun yakin tato miliknya, yang ada dilokasi yang sama pada tubuhnya, juga bersinar lembut.

Tatapan dari Mark mengeras bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menarik wajah Haechan, menangkap bibir penuh milik Haechan pada pagutan liar. Erangan halus meluncur bebas begitu saja dari belah bibir Haechan sebagai reaksi dari permainan lidah Mark didalam mulut hangatnya. Haechan membiarkan Mark mendominasi sepenuhnya pagutan mereka kali ini, yang ia lakukan hanya mengerang dan mendesah halus ketika permainan bibir dan lidah Mark terlalu memabukkan untuknya.

Ketika Mark melepas pagutan bibirnya, Haechan membuka matanya perlahan. Yang menjadi pemandangan pertamanya adalah wajah tampan Mark dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum miring dan mata yang berpendar berwarna merah terang.

" _Yes, my Lord."_

.

END

.

 _Ini apadah wkwk_

 _Btw halo, long time no see! Happy new year everyone! Hehe_


	8. Chapter 8

**LIBRARY OF MARKHYUCK**

 _ㅡ_ _Missing You_ _ㅡ_

Pairing: MarkHyuck

Warning: typo(s), OOC, cringe 10000x, KLISE AF, najis pokonya, rated dikiiiiiiit bgt, yaoi

DLDR, Happy Reading

Cr: foxpudu

.

.

.

Donghyuck mengunci pintu mobilnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Dengan langkah kakinya yang cukup lebar, ia beranjak dari pelataran parkir menuju sebuah cafe kecil, dimana kelima teman dekatnya sudah menunggu.

Donghyuck sudah yakin, selangkah ia memasuki café itu, ia akan mendengar omelan panjang dari teman-temannya karena mambiarkan mereka menunggu sangat lama. Wajar saja, mereka memang janjian untuk bertemu di café yang memang milik salah satu temannya itu pukul sembilan malam. Dan oh lihatlah jam yang terpasang dilengannya sudah menunjukkan angka sepuluh.

Dengan sedikit kasar, ia membuka pintu kayu cafe untuk disambut oleh aroma kopi dan cinnamon yang lembut. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kelima temannya, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle, dan Jisung, yang benar-benar langsung memarahinya sebagai sambutan atas kedatangannya.

"Maafkan aku, dewan direksi sedang datang kekantor hari ini. Aku juga terpaksa tau, kalau bukan karena aku masih anak baru, sudah sedari tadi aku kabur." ucap Donghyuck.

"Ck, sudah kubilang kan, lebih baik sekalian saja seharian ini kau ambil cuti dan ikut berbelanja bersamaku dan Jeno." sungut Jaemin, si pemilik cafe.

Donghyuck menghela napasnya pelan sebelum memulai penjelasan panjang mengenai betapa ketatnya peraturan dalam perusahaannya, terutama untuk orang-orang yang bahkan belum ada satu tahun bekerja.

"Kalau begitu, saat aku lulus nanti aku tidak akan apply pekerjaan disana. Merepotkan." ucap Jisung yang langsung diiyakan oleh Chenle, kekasihnya.

"Benar! Lebih baik kerja dicafenya Jaemin hyung." sambung Chenle ceria.

"Siapa bilang aku akan menerimamu disini? Tidak! Apply saja dicafe lain, aku ogah memperkerjakanmu!"

"Ah, hyuuuungg jangan sepㅡ"

Donghyuck tersenyum manis melihat interaksi diantara teman-temannya. Terasa hangat dan familiar. Semuanya masih sama seperti saat mereka masih berada di SMA dulu.

Semua tapi satu hal.

Perlahan senyum Donghyuck meluntur.

Sekalipun situasi didepannya tergolong lucu, Jeno yang berusaha melerai Chenle dan Jaemin sedangkan Jisung malah asik mengompori keduanya, entah kenapa tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya terasa hambar. Ada sesuatu yang berat dihatinya, yang menahannya untuk mengeluarkan tawa asli miliknya.

Semua terasa sama, kecuali ketidakhadiran satu orang disana.

Sekelibat ingatannya bersama seseorang itu membuat dadanya seakan diremas sekarang.

Orang itu. Mark Lee. Kekasihnya… atau bukan?

Entahlah, Donghyuck sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti apakah hubungannya dengan Mark sudah bisa dikatakan kandas atau belum. Keduanya adalah sepasang sahabat semenjak usia keduanya masih terbilang sangat muda. Selama menjalin persabatan itu, timbulah rasa lain yang mendera keduanya. Jika selama ini Mark mengatakan ingin selalu melindungi Donghyuck karena ia menganggap Donghyuck sebagai adiknya, tiba-tiba motivasinya melindungi Donghyuck berubah menjadi karena ia ingin Donghyuck selalu ada disampingnya dalam keadaan baik dan bahagia. Begitu pula Donghyuck. Jika dulu ia kerap kali bersifat _clingy_ karena ingin menggodai Mark yang tidak terlalu menyukai afeksi, lama-lama ia melakukannya karena keinginannya sendiri. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menyelami perasaan yang tengah melanda mereka, sehingga awal Donghyuck masuk SMA, hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih sudah terjalin.

Sering cabut dari kelas bersama (sekalipun keduanya berada di tingkat yang berbeda), bermesraan tanpa kenal tempat dan waktu (bahkan teguran dari gurupun sudah tidak mempan lagi bagi mereka) serta mengisi acara sekolah dengan duet maut andalan pasangan itu adalah kegiatan yang menjadi _trademark_ mereka.

Benar-benar pasangan yang digadang-gadang akan bertahan sampai maut yang memisahkan nantinya, begitulah semua orang menilai Mark dan Donghyuck.

Namun apa? Pil kenyataan pahit yang harus ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Donghyuck sekarang.

Mark yang terpaksa memilih untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Canada karena tuntutan keras dari keluarganya hanya bisa memberikan tatapan nanar saat Donghyuck, dan temannya yang lain, datang untuk mengantarnya di bandara.

Tidak ada janji terujar, tidak ada kata berakhir terlontarkan, hanya pelukan dan kecupan panjang pada dahi Donghyuck yang menjadi kalimat perpisahan keduanya. Masih terekam jelas dibenak Donghyuck raut wajah tidak rela dari Mark dan juga rasa sakit yang ditahannya agar tidak ada setetes air mata yang jatuh dari pipinya.

Sejak saat itu, Mark bagai hilang ditelan bumi.

Tidak ada yang tahu dimana ia sekarang, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghubunginya.

Benar-benar menghilang.

Donghyuck memejamkan matanya erat saat dirasa air mata akan jatuh begitu saja dari kedua matanya.

"Hyuck…"

Mungkin Donghyuck yang terlalu sibuk meratapi kisah cintanya sampai ia tak menyadari kalau kelima temannya sudah memaku perhatian mereka tepat padanya. Renjun dan Jeno sudah duduk diam disamping Donghyuck, sibuk mengelusi punggung serta tangan Donghyuck, yang lagi-lagi tak disadarinya, yang bergetar hebat.

" _I miss him so bad, and I feel bad for ruining the mood now."_ Lirih Donghyuck.

"Bukan salahmu. Kita semua disini juga merindukan Mark, jadi kau sangat diperbolehkan untuk merindukannya juga." Ucap Renjun sebelum ia membawa badan Donghyuck kedalam pelukannya. Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle, dan Jisung tersenyum lembut sebelum ikut memeluk Donghyuck.

"Ya, sesak sialan!"

"Na Jaemin, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk ikut memeluk kami? Ya Lee Jeno jangan injak kakiku!"

"A-akh, Jisungie rambutku tersangkut bajumu! Aw!"

Pelukan grup itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sungut-sungutan dari mereka sendiri. Saat semuanya sudah kembali duduk manis diposisi semula tawa perlahan terpecah dari keenam orang itu. Donghyuck membiarkan atmosfir nyaman meresapi dirinya, membawanya kembali berusaha untuk melupakan sosok itu dan mulai berfokus pada obrolan seru yang tengah dibahas kelima sahabatnya.

Enam orang tadi tengah sibuk mentertawakan kenangan masa lalu pada saat lampu café mati secara tiba-tiba. Teriakan kaget milik Renjun, Chenle, dan Jisung cukup membuat mereka kembali tertawa.

"Aku akan memeriksa listriknya bersama Jeno. Renjun-ah, bolehkah kau melihat peralatan gensetku? Coba kau periksa apa bisa digunakan. Bawa saja Jisung bersamamu, bagaimanapun tenaga ahli dalam permesinan cukup dibutuhkan sekalipun yang kita punya hanyalah bocah ingusan yang masih mempelajari ilmu mesin." Tutur Jaemin yang mendapatkan teriakan kesal dari Jisung, namun pemuda tinggi itu tetap menuruti apa yang dikatakan Jaemin.

Chenle dan Donghyuck menunggu keempat temannya tadi dalam diam. Donghyuck yang terlalu sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya tidak menyadari Chenle yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Itulah mengapa saat listrik kembali menyala, Donghyuck sedikit panik saat disadarinya kalau ia hanya sendiri didalam café.

"Chenle? Jaemin? Renjun? Jisung? Jeno? Ya, jangan menakutiku! Lampunya sudah menyala, dimana kalian?" teriak Donghyuck. Sepi menjadi balasan dari pertanyaan Donghyuck. Kakinya berderap ketakutan. Baru saja ia akan membuat keputusan untuk keluar café demi mencari Renjun dan Jisung saat pintu café terbuka.

"Hah, lama sekali sih. Kalian tidak tau ya aku kan tak—"

Kalimat Donghyuck bak tercekat ditenggorokannya, berbarengan dengan nafasnya.

Didepan pintu saat ini sudah berdiri seseorang yang paling dicintainya. Seseorang yang selalu menggentayanginya setiap malam. Seseorang yang paling ia rindukan.

"M-mark?"

Donghyuck yakin wajahnya saat ini tengah memberikan ekspresi yang sangat aneh, namun apa pedulinya. Perlahan ia mencoba berdiri, mendekati Mark yang masih berdiri diam didepan pintu.

"Mark?" Panggil Donghyuck lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih yakin dari sebelumnya. Dan saat itu pula ia bisa melihat senyuman manis terbentuk diwajah rupawan Mark. Donghyuck tidak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi sehingga yang dilakukannya adalah berlari dan menggapai Mark secepat yang ia bisa. Mark menunggunya dengan tangan terbuka, menangkap Donghyuck yang melompat kearahnya dan mendekapnya erat.

Donghyuck terus merapalkan nama Mark bak mantra agar apa yang dirasakannya ini bukan mimpi, tangannya meremat bagian belakang baju Mark erat, seolah Mark bisa menghilang kapan saja jika ia melemahkan pegangannya.

Donghyuck sendiri juga bisa merasakan Mark yang merengkuhnya erat seolah Donghyuck adalah harta yang paling berharga yang dipunyainya. Kecupan kecil terus-menerus menyerang pucuk kepala Donghyuck.

Keduanya tetap pada posisi mereka untuk beberapa menit, sebelum Mark yang melepaskan pelukannya. Kini Donghyuck bisa memandang leluasa wajah tampan yang paling ia rindukan, wajah yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya dimalam hari.

"Jangan menangis."

Donghyuck memegang kedua pipinya. Pada saat itulah ia baru sadar kalau aliran sungai sudah beranak-anak dikedua pipi tembamnya. Ia sama sekali tak sadar jika ia sudah menangis, bahkan waktu tepatnya ia mulai menangispun Donghyuck tak tahu.

Tangan milik Mark terangkat, mengelus lembut pipi Donghyuck sebelum meraih kedua tangan Donghyuck untuk digenggamnya erat.

"Jangan menangis, aku disini sekarang." Ucap Mark sembari mencium lembut punggung tangan Donghyuck. "Kau merindukanku, hm?"

Jika bukan karena rasa haru dan rindu yang tengah membuncah didadanya, mungkin Donghyuck akan sesegera mungkin memukul kepala Mark kesal. Menurutnya saja?!

"Dasar bodoh. Kau meninggakanku, tak memberiku kabar apa-apa selama lima tahun ini, dan kau masih bisa bertanya apa aku merindukanmu?! Bahkan sangat rindu sudah tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaanku selama ini, idiot." Marah Donghyuck. Dengan paksa dilepasnya tangannya dari genggaman Mark, lalu dipukulnya dada Mark gemas. "Bahkan diusia setua ini tidak membuatmu sedikit lebih pintar."

Mark tertawa pelan, dibiarkannya pukulan-pukulan yang terus menyerang dadanya. "Aku tau. Aku juga merasakannya. Maafkan aku."

"Sudah tau pakai ditanya. Setidaknya jelaskan kau kemana saja selama ini, atau cium aku, atau apalah selain menanyakan apakah aku merindukanmu atau tidak. Basa-basimu menyebalkan."

Mark membesarkan tawanya, perlahan senyumpun ikut mengembang dibibir Donghyuck. Tatapan Donghyuck melembut melihatnya.

Lima tahun ia kehilangan sosok yang ada didepannya. Lima tahun ia menanggung rasa rindu untuk melihat tawa sosok yang didepannya.

Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

Tapi itu semua serasa terbalas dengan Mark yang ada didepannya sekarang, mencium bibirnya lembut sembari menangkup kedua pipinya. Donghyuck bisa merasakan senyum dibibir Mark, sebelum lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu melumat pelan bibir atasnya. Donghyuck membalasnya dengan ikut menggigiti bibir bawah Mark, berusaha untuk mengemuti bibir tipis Mark. Hal itu berhasil membuat Mark terkekeh dalam ciuman mereka, membawa perasaan menggelitik kepada Donghyuck.

Terlalu asik dalam ciuman manis mereka membuat keduanya tak menyadari kalau seluruh sahabat mereka sudah berkumpul mengamati adegan manis milik Donghyuck dan Mark. Jika bukan karena suara deheman dari Renjun, mungkin Donghyuck tidak akan pernah melepaskan kalungan lengannya pada bahu lebar Mark.

"Baiklah Hyuck dan Mark hyung, kurasa waktu untuk kalian saling merindu sudah habis. Sekarang saatnya _bestfriends time_." Ujar Renjun yang membuat tawa mengalun dari semua orang disana.

.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau menghubungi Jeno dulu untuk mengajak kita semua berkumpul." Sungut Donghyuck kesal. Tangannya tengah sibuk mengancingi piyama tidur milik Mark pada tubuh kecilnya, namun karena faktor jengkel lelaki bersurai kecoklatan itu malah salah mengancing.

Mark yang melihatnya hanya tertawa sembari menggeleng, sedikit tak menyangka lima tahun sama sekali tak mengubah sosok Donghyuck yang dicintainya itu. Tawanya semakin membesar ketika Donghyuck mengerang frustasi karena harus membuka seluruh kancing piyamanya agar bisa dikancingkan lagi dengan benar.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu." Ucap Mark. Lelaki itu melempar handuk yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya asal sebelum menghampiri Donghyuck untuk membantu pemuda itu memakai piyamanya dengan benar.

"Siapa yang butuh kejutan darimu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya. Bayangkan betapa kesalnya aku saat Jeno bilang jika dia yang paling pertama tau. Lalu anak itu malah memberi tahu yang lain dan menyembunyikan berita kedatanganmu dari aku. Demi Tuhan Mark! Bahkan kau sudah sampai sejak dua hari yang lalu! Tapi aku baru bisa melihatmu hari ini." Mark tersenyum mendengar sungut-sungut dari Donghyuck. Rasanya sangat lucu melihat pemuda itu terus melayangkan protesnnya sejak di café tadi hanya karena dirinya seoranglah yang tidak tahu kabar kedatangan Mark.

"Karena aku ingin mengejutkanmu, sayang. Haruskan sampai berbusa kujelaskan padamu kalau ini semua adalah rencanaku untuk mengejutkanmu, hm?"

"Tetap saja! Harusnya aku juga diberi tahu!"

"Jika kau tau namanya sudah bukan kejutan lagi Lee Donghyuck." Dengus Mark geli.

Donghyuck yang merasa kalah dalam perdebatan ini kembali melayangkan sungut-sungut pelan yang membuat Mark gemas setengah mati. Lelaki itupun mendorong tubuh Donghyuck yang hanya terbalut atasan piyama miliknya, lalu dengan cepat ia menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Ya! Beraatt." Teriak Donghyuck.

"Biar. Kau sangat bawel dari tadi, telingaku sampai panas mendengarkan gerutuanmu." Balas Mark dengan nada usil yang ketara.

"Iya, iya! Aku minta maaf! Sekarang angkat badanmu, badanku sudah remuk!"

Mark kembali tertawa sebelum ia menumpukan kedua lengannya pada sisi tubuh Donghyuck, membuatnya berada diatas Donghyuck. Matanya menangkap ekspresi lega dari Donghyuck sebelum sosok yang ada dibawahnya itu ikut menatapi matanya. Donghyuck mengangkat tangannya, meletakkannya pada leher belakang Mark untuk ia tarik mendekat padanya.

Entah itu sudah kecupan keberapa yang dilakukan Donghyuck dan Mark sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa di café, tapi rasa yang dirasakan keduanya masih sama. Ribuan kupu-kupu masih terasa menggelitiki tubuh bagian atas keduanya.

Kecupan polos itu lama-lama memanas hingga Mark sudah memainkan lidahnya dalam rongga hangat mulut Donghyuck, berusaha mengecap rasa yang ada disana. Permainan lidah Mark itupun memberikan efek yang sedikit berlebihan pada Donghyuck. Air liur sudah membanjiri dagu Donghyuck, eranganpun sudah sedari tadi mengalun manis dari balik bibirnya. Permainan bibir Mark tidak hanya berhenti pada kedua belah manis Donghyuck. Lelaki itu mulai menciumi leher Donghyuck, memeberikan isapan dan gigitan kecil pada perpotongan leher Donghyuck dengan bahunya. Erangan Donghyuck kelamaan mulai berubah menjadi desahan, nama Mark terus menerus terucap dari balik bibir bengkaknya, membuat Mark semakin bersemangat dalam memberikan ruam pada leher Donghyuck.

Entah berapa lama keduanya habiskan dalam aktivitas itu. Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat terakhir pada bibir Donghyuck, Mark menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menikmati hasil karya yang dibuatnya. Pandangan sayu, pipi memerah, bibir bengkak, serta leher yang penuh ruam keunguan, Mark tersenyum puas sebelum mengambil posisi disamping Donghyuck, meraih tubuh itu agar bisa masuk dalam dekapannya.

"Sialan. Aku tidak tau kau ternyata sehebat itu dalam hal seperti ini, padahal dulu yang sering kita lakukan hanya saling menempelkan bibir masing-masing. Kau berlatih dengan orang lain ya?" tuduh Donghyuck dibalik nafas putus-putusnya.

"Enak saja. Aku selalu menyimpan keperawanan bibirku di Canada hanya untukmu. Lagipula aku sibuk belajar disana agar bisa kembali kesini dengan cepat." Balas Mark cepat. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya kala tawa halus mengalun lembut dari Donghyuck.

"Kau belajar disanapun dengan orang lain tak apa. Lagipula hubungan kita saat itu tidak jelas. Bahkan saat inipun tidak jelas."

Mark menjauhkan tubuh Donghyuck darinya, sedikit terperangah dengan ucapan Donghyuck. Lelaki didepannya itupun tidak berani memandang Mark.

"Bahkan disaat aku sudah membawamu ke apartmenku dan nyaris melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu kau bilang hubungan kita tak jelas? Karena seingatku kita tidak pernah memutuskan apapun yang terjadi pada kita."

Donghyuck sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Dengan ragu, ia kembali membawa arah pandangnya pada manik indah milik Mark. Tatapan lembut yang Mark berikan padanya membuat jantung Donghyuck seakan menggila didalam dadanya.

"Maaf karena aku yang tidak pernah bisa menghubungimu. Maaf karena membuatmu harus menungguku tanpa kepastian apa-apa selama bertahun-tahun. Maafkan aku. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tau Lee Donghyuck. Bahkan tak pernah satu haripun terlewat tanpa aku memikirkan dan merindukanmu. Tak pernah satu haripun aku berhenti mencintaimu. Aku tahu kaupun demikian. Oleh karena itu aku berusaha agar bisa meyakinkan keluargaku untuk kembali kesini, kembali padamu. Sekarang aku sudah disini, aku akan membayar semua rasa rindumu padaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi dan jika saatnya sudah tiba nanti, aku akan mengikatmu agar kau juga tidak bisa pergi meninggalkanku."

Donghyuck tersenyum lebar setelah Mark menyelesaikan pidato penuh cintanya itu. Ia meraih punggung Mark, berusaha mempersempit jarak yang ada diantara keduanya.

"Tanpa kau ikatpun aku tidak akan kemana-mana bodoh. Kurangkah lima tahun ini sebagai bukti bahwa aku tidak bisa lepas dari bayanganmu?!" bentak Donghyuck main-main. Ia bisa merasakan getaran halus pada dada Mark, tanda pemuda itu tengah tertawa.

" _I love you so much, Lee Donghyuck."_

" _Well, me too Mark Lee."_

.

 **END**

.

 _Ini cerita ternajis yang pernah kutulis HIDIH tp yauda tetep upload karena aku gatau malu HEHE_

 _Hai semua! Terima kasih sudah mampir dan mau baca cerita tidak berkualitas ini! Semoga kalian tidak muntah ya bacanya, muah!_


	9. Chapter 9

**LIBRARY OF MARKHYUCK**

 _ㅡ_ _Disarankan membaca cerita ini sembari mendengarkan lagu All At Once - Whitney Houston!_ _ㅡ_

Pairing: MarkHyuck

Warning: typo(s), OOC, cringe, yaoi, angst

DLDR, Happy Reading

Cr: foxpudu

.

.

.

Memiliki sahabat yang selalu ada disampingnya serta menjalin hubungan dengan _soulmate_ yang dicintai dan mencintainya, membina hubungan kasih sayang itu dalam bahtera rumah tangga yang akan terus bertahan bahkan sampai keduanya meninggalkan dunia fana ini.

Itulah harapan terbesar seorang Lee Donghyuck.

Terbiasa sendiri tanpa kasih sayang yang melingkupi dirinya membuatnya hanya mengharapkan seseorang yang mampu menyayanginya hingga akhir hidupnya. Tak pernah sekalipun Donghyuck merasakan kasih sayang bahkan dari kedua orang tuanya. Yang ia tau, sekalipun kedua orang tua adalah sepasang soulmate, keduanya tidak pernah saling mencintai. Oleh karenanya mereka berdua menyibukkan diri mereka dalam pekerjaan tanpa memperdulikan pasangan dan anak mereka.

Disekolahpun tidak ada orang yang benar-benar mau bergaul dengannya. Sekalipun sifatnya periang serta senang melucu, semua orang memandangnya sebagai anak yang menyebalkan. Belum lagi kenyataan tentang kedua orangtuanya membuatnya sedikit dibully sebenarnya.

Tak pernah sekalipun Donghyuck meratapi nasibnya, atau bersedih akan hidupnya. Pemikiran positive selalu bertahan dalam benaknya walau terkadang pikiran-pikiran jahat mengukungnya dan membuatnya sedikit kehilangan keceriaannya. Namun pada akhirnya ia pasti mampu mengatasinya karena ia yakin, diluar sana pasti ada yang mau menerimanya dan menjadikannya sebagai teman serta keberadaaan _soulmate_ nya yang ia yakini pasti akan mencintainya nanti.

Itulah mengapa, saat ia menginjakkan kakinya pada sekolah menengah atas dan mampu menjalin pertemanan dengan tiga orang baru dalam hidupnya, Jeno, Renjun, dan Jaemin, ia semakin yakin dengan kehidupannya. Ia semakin yakin kalau pada masanya nanti ia akan dilimpahi kasih sayang dari setiap orang yang ada disekitarnya.

Satu tahun ia habiskan waktunya bersekolah dan bermain dengan tiga sahabatnya itu. Tidak pernah Donghyuck merasakan kebahagiaan sebagaimana yang dirasakannya setahun belakangan ini. Mereka selalu bersama, tidak ada satu rahasiapun tertutupi diantara keempat orang tadi. Bahkan sampai kepada orang tua serta harapan Donghyuckpun, ketiga temannya itu tahu, dan mereka tetap menerimanya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan pula, Donghyuck merasakan sebuah perasaan baru. Perasaan yang tidak ia rasakan saat ia bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Perasaan yang muncul kala ia menatap salah satu kakak kelasnya, Mark Lee.

Saat Donghyuck bertanya kepada Jaemin, perasaan apa itu, Jaemin hanya tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Donghyuck gemas, "Itu adalah perasaan suka, kau menyukai Mark Sunbae."

Pipi Donghyuckpun memerah mendengarnya, ia menyukai seseorang? Mark Lee? Apakah kakak kelasnya itu adalah soulmatenya? Donghyuck menanyakan segalanya pada Jaemin, tentang apa yang dirasanya. Jaemin berkata, rasa suka saja bukan berarti membuat Mark menjadi soulmate Donghyuck. Namun tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

Dan itulah yang Donghyuck lakukan.

Donghyuck mulai mengangkat perbincangan dengan kakak kelasnya itu, mengajaknya untuk makan bersama, bahkan membuatkannya bekal. Awalnya Mark hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin, tapi semakin lama Mark mulai membiarkan Donghyuck ada disampingnya. Tidak sepenuhnya menerima keberadan Donghyuck, namun setidaknya Donghyuck tidak pernah merasa tertolak oleh Mark.

Awalnya Renjun seperti tidak menyenangi kenyataan bahwa Donghyuck sekarang lebih senang makan siang bersama Mark, belum lagi kenyataan tentang Mark yang adalah salah satu anggota kelompok kakak kelas yang dicap nakal, membuat Renjun tidak setuju Donghyuck dekat-dekat dengan Mark. Namun Donghyuck mampu menenangkan Renjun, mengatakan padanya bahwa Mark adalah sosok yang baik. Jeno dan Jaeminpun membantu Donghyuck meyakinkan Renjun hingga akhirnya lelaki dengan tinggi badan terendah dalam kelompok mereka itu membiarkan Donghyuck terus mengintili Mark.

Beberapa minggu kemudian secara ajaib Mark yang terlebih dahulu datang kekelas Donghyuck untuk mengajak Donghyuck makan siang bersama. Sebelumnya tidak pernah sekalipun Mark berinisiatif mendekati Donghyuck, karena itu Donghyuck sangat bersuka cita dengan ajakan Mark. Dan kala mereka tengah menikmati makan siang mereka perkataan Mark yang tiba-tiba membuat jantung Donghyuck seolah behenti berdetak.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Dua kata yang membuat Donghyuck langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya pada Mark, memeluk lelaki itu erat sembari berkata iya berkali-kali.

Ketika Donghyuck menceritakan hal itu pada ketiga sahabatnya, Jaemin mengernyit padanya.

"Mark sunbae memintamu menjadi kekasihnya?"

Donghyuck mengangguk antusias, mengharapkan ucapan selamat dari ketiga sahabatnya. Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya mendapatkannya dari Jeno. Renjun dan Jaemin hanya mendiami Donghyuck sebelum saling berpandangan.

"Tidakkan itu aneh? Mark sunbae terkenal karena ketidak percayaannya pada rasa cinta terlebih pada ikatan soulmate." duga Jaemin

"Bagaimana caranya memintamu menjadi kekasihnya? Apa ia menyatakan perasaannya?" tanya Renjun setelahnya.

Donghyuck hanya menggeleng dan menceritakan detail kejadian itu pada ketiga sahabatnya. Jaemin dan Renjun memintanya untuk berhati-hati, tanya pada Mark apa perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Donghyuck.

Dan tentunya Donghyuck melakukannya.

Saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari belah bibirnya, Mark hanya tersenyum sebelum mengecup kening Donghyuck dan melangkah pergi darinya. Seharian itu Donghyuck tidak bertemu Mark, membuatnya mulai memikirkan kembali ucapan Jaemin dan Renjun. Namun keesokan harinya Mark tetap menjemputnya dirumah, bersikap bagaimana ia biasanya seolah pertanyaan Donghyuck kemarin tidak pernah ada. Karena itu Donghyuck tidak pernah mempertanyakan perihal itu lagi, dan karena itu pulalah Jaemin dan Renjun sedikit kesal padanya.

Dua bulan berlalu, hubungan Donghyuck dan Mark semakin manis tiap harinya. Mark yang selalu bertingkah gentle pada Donghyuck, memperlakukan Donghyuck bagai permata. Donghyuck tidak pernah merasa sebahagia sekarang. Sekalipun karena hubungannya dengan Mark pula yang membuatnya menjauh dari Jeno, Renjun, dan Jaemin.

Mungkin awalnya hanya Renjun dan Jaemin yang memandang hubungannya dengan Mark terlalu aneh, namun kelamaan Jeno yang selalu mendukungnya semakin berpihak dengan Renjun dan Jaemin. Hal ini dikarenakan Mark yang tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Donghyuck dan bagaimana Mark yang meminta Donghyuck untuk tidak pernah mengungkapkan rasanya pada Mark, karena Mark beralasan dirinya malu.

Terlalu tidak masuk akal, begitulah kata ketiga sahabat Donghyuck.

Namun Donghyuck yang sebelumnya tidak pernah merasakan dicintai sebelumnya menolak argumen ketiga sahabatnya, ia bersikeras Mark memang pemalu dan pastinya mencintainya. Mungkin Mark tidak pernah memintanya mengungkap rasa cintanya karena ia takut Donghyuck bukan soulmatenya dan nantinya malah berakhir menyakiti soulmate asli Donghyuck.

Karena ketika salah satu dari pasangan soulmate itu menolak keberadaan pasangan lainnya, orang tersebut akan merasakan penyiksaan yang teramat pada tubuhnya.

Dan karena pernyataan Donghyuck itupula Renjun semakin emosi.

"Jadi maksudmu sekalipun kau punya soulmate diluar sana kau tetap ingin bersama Mark? Hanya karena kau mencintainya?"

"Menjadi soulmate saja tidak menjamin rasa cinta itu tumbuh Renjun, lihat saja kedua orang tuaku! Aku mencintai Mark sebagaimana Mark mencintaiku. Tidak pernahkah kalian melihat sikapnya padaku?" seru Donghyuck frustasi. Ia lelah dicecar oleh ketiga sahabatnya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Mark.

"Bersikap seolah-olah mencintai seseorang bukanlah perkara sulit Lee Donghyuck. Apalagi jika yang melakukannya adalah Mark Lee. Bahkan kau sendiri tau reputasinya." ucap Jaemin pedas.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dulu kau menyarankanku untuk mendekatinya?" tanya Donghyuck tak kalah pedas.

"Mana aku tahu kalau laki-laki itu akan memainkanmu! Kubilang untuk kau mendekatinnya karena aku tahu suatu saat nanti kau akan menyerah pada Mark karena lelaki tu pasti akan mengabaikanmu! Mana aku tahu kalau pada akhirnya dia malah seperti ini!"

"Mark tidak memainkanku!"

"Donghyuck berpikirlah jernih. Bahkan kalaupun memang alasan Mark adalah seperti yang kau katakan tadi rasanya terlalu aneh. Karena seseorang menyakiti soulmatenya apabila ia menolaknya, bukan karena ia menyatakan cintanya pada orang lain. Bukankah itu cukup membuktikan kalau ia tak benar-benar mencintaimu? Mungkin Mark sedang taruhan saat ini untuk mempermainkanmu."

"Tutup mulutmu Lee Jeno." seru Donghyuck kasar. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat, berusaha beranjak dari sana. "Tidakkah kalian keterlaluan? Kalian ini sahabatku atau apa hah?"

Itu adalah saat terakhir Donghyuck bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Sejujurnya ia sangat menyesal sudah membentak Jeno dan juga mempertanyakan hubungan persahabatan mereka, ia tahu ia membuat hati ketiga orang itu sakit. Bagaimana ketiganya menghindari Donghyuck sudah cukup menggambarkan bahwa ketiganya mungkin membencinya sekarang. Namun keberadaan Mark disampingnya setidaknya sedikit mengalihkannya dari rasa menyesalnya.

Semua terasa sempurna sampai pada saat Mark tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ditengah koridor ketika berjalan berdua dengan Donghyuck menuju kelasnya. Donghyuck menatap heran Mark yang tiba-tiba melepas genggaman tangannya sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

"Hyung?"

Mark yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponselnya akhirnya menatap Donghyuck. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang selalu Mark berikan saat dimana Donghyuck masih baru berkenalan dengannya. Donghyuck melangkah mundur melihatnya.

Tak lama koridor tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Semua teman sekelompok Mark ada disana.

"Ayo kita akhiri semua ini Lee Donghyuck."

Donghyuck menatap Mark tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin kalimat seperti itu bisa keluar dari bibir orang yang selama tiga bulan ini bersikap bak pemujanya itu. Apa tidak bulan ini Mark benar-benar hanya mempermainkannya?

Bisik-bisik dari orang yang disana terdengar jelas ditelinga Donghyuck, membuatnya sedikit terintimidasi. Belum lagi tatapan merendahkan dari teman-teman Mark yang ditujukkan khusus untuknya.

"K-kenapa?" bisik Donghyuck, namun nampaknya masih mampu didengar Mark karena lelaki itu menghela napas pelan.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir masa taruhanku."

Tubuh Donghyuck bak tersambar petir. Perkataan Mark terngiang-ngiang bersamaan dengan wajah ketiga sahabatnya. Jadi Jeno, Renjun, dan Jaemin selama ini benar?

Donghyuck bisa merasakan belaian lembut tangan Mark pada kedua pipinya, namun ia tak mampu menatap wajah Mark.

"Terima kasih atas tiga bulannya, karena dirimu aku bisa memenangkan taruhan ini. Sekalipun terkadang kau sangat menyebalkan, setidaknya hari ini semua terbayar dengan kemenangan ini."

Donghyuck bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari arah belakangnya. Iapun menoleh dan menemukan ketiga (mantan) sahabatnya disana. Ia bisa melihat tatapan mereka yang seolah meneriaki Donghyuck dengan "Sudah kubilangkan, dasar tolol!" Tak butuh waktu lama sejak Donghyuck menjatuhkan tatapannya pada mereka, ketiganyapun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Donghyuck sendiri ditengah kerumunan yang menatapnya rendah dengan cibiran dimulut mereka.

"Jadi selama ini hanya palsu?"

Hanya itu yang mampu Donghyuck katakan dikala hatinya rasanya tengah ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. Rasanya menyakitkan. Kepalsuan Mark dan juga kebodohan dirinya yang menukar ketulusan sahabatnya dengan cinta palsu Mark.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Seseorang mencintaimu? Aku mencintaimu? Jangan bercanda. Bahkan aku sebenarnya kasihan terhadap siapapun soulmatemu nanti, mungkin ia akan bernasib sama seperti kedua orang tuamu. Aku tidak mencintaimu Donghyuck, dan aku tak sudi melanjutkan hubungan ini. Untuk itulah mari kita akhiri permainan bodoh ini."

Dan pada saat itu pulalah Donghyuck berlari, berlari untuk menghindari kenyataan pahit yang dikelilingi tawa mengejek padanya. Tak peduli dengan tujuannya sekarang, yang ingin Donghyuck lakukan hanyalah pergi dari sana.

Sebuah taman menjadi tujuan akhir Donghyuck, karena kakinya sudah tak mampu lagi membawanya berlari. Sebagaimana kakinya yang sakit, begitu pula hatinya. Donghyuck meremas dadanya kuat-kuat, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya sekalipun tidak berpengaruh. Ia terduduk diam disana, tidak ada raungan, tidak ada air mata. Yang Donghyuck lakukan benar-benar mencoba mencerna segalanya.

Dan saat ia mulai sadar dengan kenyataan Mark yang memutuskan, bahkan menolaknya, sebuah rasa sakit yang tak tertahakan menyerang dada Donghyuck. Rasa sakitnya berbeda dengan rasa sakit karena perkataan Mark tadi. Rasa sakit pada dadanya seolah memutus napasnya dan membakar tenggorokannya. Rasa gatal pada tenggorokannya membuat Donghyuck terbatuk keras. ia menutup mulutnya, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan kerusuhan karena batuk hebohnya. Saat rasa sakitnya sedikit mereka, Donghyuck menjauhkan tangannya dan melihat bercak merah darah ditengah telapak tangannya yang mulai berwarna kehitaman bak terkena luka bakar. Melihatnya membuat Donghyuck tersadar. Ia tertawa keras karenanya.

Rasa sakit mengerikan. Batuk darah. Sekujur tubuh yang terasa seperti terbakar, yang selalu diawali dari telapak tangan.

Ini adalah tanda bahwa seseorang telah ditolak oleh soulmatenya.

Mark adalah soulmate Donghyuck.

Dan Donghyuck hanya bisa tertawa miris dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Ketika ia tiba dirumahnya, tak ada yang menyambutnya seperti biasa. Ia melakukan kegiatannya sebagaimana biasanya sekalipun tiap beberapa jam sekali rasa sakit itu kembali dengan rasa terbakar pada tubuhnya yang mulai terasa nyata.

Keesokkan harinya ia berangkat sekolah sendiri pertama kalinya sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Tentu saja karena dulu selalu ada Jeno, Renjun, dan Jaemin yang menjemputnya serta Mark kala mereka masih menjalani hubungan palsu itu.

Hampir semua orang berbisik-bisik sembari melemparkan cemooh kala Donghyuck melintas. Namun toh Donghyuck tetap mencoba memberikan senyumnya pada orang-orang itu. Dikelaspun ia tetap pada sifat cerianya sekalipun tak ada satu orangpun yang mempedulikannya.

Kala rasa sakit itu muncul saat ia masih disekolah, Donghyuck sekuat tenaganya menahannya. Sekalipun rasanya dadanya seolah dilempari batu besar, tenggorokannya yang terasa disobek dari dalam, dan juga tubuhnya yang seolah tengah dibakar ia tetap mencoba mendiaminya. Sekalipun rasa sakit itu tidak hanya menyerang fisiknya, namun juga hatinya.

Sekarang sudah terhitung satu bulan sejak Donghyuck tertolak.

Hampir seluruh badannya sudah berwarna kehitaman, ia selalu menggunakan hoodie kesekolah agar tak ada yang menyadarinya (sekalipun sebenarnya tak ada juga yang mempedulikannya). Rasa sakit yang Donghyuck rasakan juga semakin tak tertahankan. Setiap hari yang ia lakukan dirumah adalah mengerang kesakitan sendirian, menjaga tenaganya agar keesokan harinya ia tetap bisa bersekolah seperti biasanya.

Badannya semakin kurus, kulit wajahnya semakin pucat tiap harinya sekalipun itu sangat bertolak dengan tubuh Donghyuck lainnya yang sudah berwarna kehitaman.

Donghyuck sadar waktunya tak lama lagi. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya disekolah sebelum besok ia benar-benar tak sanggup kemana-mana lagi dan hanya bisa berbaring menunggu kematiannya sendirian.

Setelah sekian lama berperang dengan dirinya sendiri, Donghyuckpun memutuskan untuk bertemu empat orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidupnya.

Tiga orang pertama adalah Jeno, Renjun, dan Jaemin.

Ia berjalan kearah ketiga orang yang tengah memakan makan siangnya. Ia terbatuk pelan, berusaha menarik perhatian ketiganya. Bisa ia lihat bagaimana ketiganya hanya menatapnya malas, membuktikan dugaannya bahwa ketiganya memang membencinya sekarang.

"Apa maumu? Mana kekasih yang kau bilang mencintaimu itu?" sapa Renjun pedas.

Sekalipun rasanya sangat menyakitkan mendengar ucapan pedas Renjun, Donghyuck tersenyum lebar sebagaimana yang biasanya yang ia lakukan.

"Aku mau meminta maaf."

Ia bisa melihat tawa meremehkan Jaemin dan Renjun serta dengusan malas Jeno, namun itu tak membuatnya gentar.

"Aku meminta maaf atas perlakuanku serta ketidak percayaanku pada kalian. Jujur saat itu aku sangat menyesal karna bertindak kasar pada kalian, namun apa yang bisa kalian harapkan dari seseorang sepertiku yang haus akan kasih sayang ini? Kalian bertiga tau mimpiku, yaitu memiliki kekasih yang mencintaiku. Jika kalian ada diposisiku apa yang akan kalian lakukan selain berusaha membela Mark? Aku tahu itu sama sekali tak membenarkan perlakuanku. Oleh karena itu aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian. Tak apa jika kalian tak mau memaafkanku. Kalau begitu selamat tinggal."

Jika hati Donghyuck terasa sangat sakit kala ia sadar tak ada tindakan dari ketiga orang tadi sekalipun ia sudah meminta maaf, ia menganggap sakit itu dari tertolaknya Donghyuck.

Selanjutnya adalah bertemu Mark.

Donghyuck mencoba untuk mencari Mark dimana-mana, namun ia tak menemukan pemuda itu. Ketika Donghyuck sudah akan menyerah, ia mengingat tempat dimana dirinya dulu selalu makan siang bersama dengan Mark. Atap sekolah.

Dan entah dewi fortuna mana yang pada akhirnya mau memihak Donghyuck, ia akhirnya menemukan Mark. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya, namun Donghyuck sudah terbiasa menahannya. Ia berjalan kearah Mark yang sekarang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hai Mark hyung."

Suara anginlah yang menyapa Donghyuck. Ia menghela napasnya, tahu Mark tidak akan membalas sapaannya.

"Aku, aku ingin meminta maaf hyung apabila tiga bulan waktu itu ternyata merepotkanmu." Donghyuck mencoba untuk menatap mata jernih Mark. Ia mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sosok soulmatenya itu.

"Tiga bulan kemarin adalah saat paling indah dalam hidupku, karena itu aku juga akan mengucapkan terima kasih." Donghyuck menghela napasnya saat tenggorokannya mulai terasa sakit, ia bisa melihat tatapan Mark yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba melembut.

"Terima kasih karena sudah bersikap seolah mencintaiku. Sekalipun itu semua bohong, jujur aku sangat menyukainya karena bagaimanapun juga-" Donghyuck beranjak dari tempatnya, mengecup pelan pipi Mark, "-aku mencintaimu Mark hyung."

Donghyuck akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari atap, membiarkan Mark yang masih terdiam sejak ia mengecup pipinya. Rasa sakit yang menderanya kembali dengan kuat. Donghyuck dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa berusaha untuk pulang kerumahnya yang sepi itu.

Sesampainya dirumah, Donghyuck mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja besar berwarna putih dan juga celana panjang yang memiliki warna senada. Ia berbaring pada kasurnya, menikmati rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Kedua orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk sendiri.

Ketiga sabahatnya yang membencinya.

Soulmatenya yang menolaknya.

Donghyuck tersenyum dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya.

Mungkin memang ia sudah ditakdirkan sendirian seumur hidupnya. Ia bisa merasakan setitik air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Air mata pertamanya sepanjang hidupnya.

Donghyuck menutup matanya, membiarkan dirinya kembali disiksa dengan rasa terbakar, tertusuk, dan terbatuk sendirian, menunggu kematian menjemputnya.

Ketika napasnya memberat, darah yang sudah mengotori kemeja putihnya, serta rasa terbakar yang sudah mencapai lehernya, ia tahu semua akan berakhir.

Donghyuck membuka matanya, membiarkan dirinya merasakan bagaimana nyawanya dicabut. Bayangan kenangan indah dengan ketiga sahabatny dan Mark membuatnya sedikit tenang sekalipun rasa sakit yang menderanya sekarang sudah melampaui batas. Pemandangan didepannya yang perlahan mengabur menjadi penanda padanya. Bahkan saat kematiannyapun ia sendirian.

.

 **END**

.

 _HAI!_

 _Ini dibikin happy ending apa udah bigini aja ni?_._

 _maap ya kalau ceritanya lebay bin alay wakakkkakakak_

 _byebye~_


	10. Chapter 10

LIBRARY OF MARKHYUCK

 _ㅡ_ _Aku Menyukaimu_ _ㅡ_

Pairing: MarkHyuck

Warning: typo(s), OOC, cringe, yaoi

DLDR, Happy Reading

Cr: foxpudu

.

.

.

Donghyuck menatap pria tampan didepannya dengan ekspresi yang biasa disebut Renjun, sahabatnya, sebagai ekspresi menghujat.

Oh tolong jangan salahkan Donghyuck.

Tidak setiap hari ia menerima paksaan dari pria didepannya ini, yang notabene kakak kelasnya, untuk menjumpainya di atap sekolah.

"Jadi Mark hyuung, ada apa denganmu yang tiba-tiba ingin menemuiku begini?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara menyebalkan.

Mark, sang kakak kelas tampan, mencoba mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan. Donghyuck sedikit melepas tingkah _'mari_ _merendahkan Mark Lee'_ kala dilihatnya wajah Mark yang seperti tengah melawan sesuatu yang mengerikan diotak kecilnya.

"Um—"

Melihat ekspresi Mark serta ketidakmampuannya dalam merangkai kata cukup untuk Donghyuck melempar semua tampilan menyebalkannya tadi. Ia melangkah maju mendekati Mark, mencoba memberikan ketenangan agar pria itu bisa menyampaikan apa yang tengah mengganggunya.

Ya bagaimanapun juga, sekalipun Donghyuck cukup kesal karena tingkah Mark yang tiba-tiba saja menariknya disaat ia sedang memakan bekal miliknya, ia tetap khawatir melihat kakak kelasnya yang sepertinya tengah dirundung masalah hebat.

"Tolong dengarkan aku, karena aku tak mau mengulanginya."

Donghyuck mengernyitkan dahinya, namun kepalanya tetap ia anggukkan sebagai tanda untuk Mark melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Selama ini, teman-temannya memang kerap kali mengatakan bahwa Donghyuck adalah anak yang cerdas. Kecerdikannya tak terlawan, dengan kemampuan berpikir cepat disetiap kondisi dan waktu.

Mungkin selama ini mereka salah. Mereka terlalu melebih-lebihkan, karena demi Tuhan.

Donghyuck benar-benar tak bisa berpikir sekarang.

Mark Lee? Pria tampan idola sejuta umat disekolahnya? Sang gitaris kesayangan OSIS yang kerap kali memintanya mengisi acara-acara yang diselenggarakan sekolah? Menyukainya?

Apa-apaan?!

Donghyuck mencoba untuk berpikir, setidaknya untuk memberikan sebuah reaksi atas pernyataan Mark, namun kerja otaknya bak terhenti bersamaan dengan kalimat terkutuk itu menyapa rungu.

Entah berapa lama ia terdiam, Donghyuckpun tak tahu. Satu hal yang pasti, sekarang hanya suara anginlah yang menemaninya dalam keterpakuannya. Kenapa? Karena Mark _kurang ajar_ Lee memilih untuk meninggalkannya sendiri setelah memberikan senyum penuh kesedihan padanya.

Bel tanda istirahat berakhir sudah seperti seember penuh air dingin yang terlempar pada wajahnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan suara Mark mengatakan kalimat terkutuk itu berkali-kali. Dadanya bergemuruh bak topan badai. Kakinya lemas, hingga ia harus menyenderkan dirinya sendiri pada dinding atap yang sudah keropos catnya.

Donghyuck mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Berteriak bak orang kesetanan, berharap agar jantungnya berhenti berdetak dengan irama kencang.

 _Mark Lee sialan, berani-beraninya dia!_ Jerit Donghyuck dalam hati. Tangannya yang semula menarik surai kocoklatan miliknya ia bawa untuk menutup wajahnya yang memanas.

"SIALAN KAU, MARK LEE."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Donghyuck berjalan malas menuju kamarnya. Ia mendengar deheman lembut yang berasal dari ruang keluarga, pertanda ibunya mengetahui keberadaanya sekarang.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar, Donghyuck membiarkan tasnya tergeletak dilantai dan melempar dirinya ke atas kasur.

Menghela napas lelah, Donghyuck mencoba untuk membawa diri agar segera masuk ke alam mimpi.

Alih-alih bertemu ketidaksadaran, suara Mark dengan wajahnya yang memerahlah yang menemuinya.

 _"Aku_ _menyu_ _—"_

Donghyuck langsung saja bangkit, menepuk keras kedua pipinya. Sudah cukup satu hari ini ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran, ucapkan terima kasih pada Mark Lee.

Bukannya Donghyuck membenci Mark, justru sebaliknya sebenarnya sudah lama Donghyuck jatuh hati pada kakak kelasnya itu. Hanya sebatas perasaan kecil yang tak menganggunya memang, tapi cukup hangat dan menyenangkan setiap kali Donghyuck melakukan interaksi dengan Mark.

Mereka memang bukan orang asing, bagaimanapun juga Donghyuck adalah anggota OSIS yang sering kali ditugaskan untuk meminta Mark mengisi suatu acara. Namun keduanya tak bisa dibilang dekat juga.

Oleh karenanya pernyataan cinta Mark tadi benar-benar menganggu kinerja Donghyuck. Bayang-bayang wajah yang biasanya menunjukkan kepercayaan diri dan senyum lebar khas Mark Lee tergantikan dengan wajah canggung serta pipi memerah. Kendati demikian, tatapan matanya tegas tanpa memberikan celah kebohongan sedikitpun.

 _"Aku menyukaimu."_

Donghyuck meraih bantalnya dan menggunakannya untuk menutup wajah, sebelum berteriak kencang.

 _"Aku menyukaimu."_

 _"Aku menyukaimu."_

 _"Aku menyukaimu."_

 _"Aku_ _menyukaim_ _—"_

Donghyuck dengan tergesa melompat dari atas kasurnya untuk meraih tasnya yang masih tergeletak manis diatas lantai. Mengeluarkan semua isinya, mata Donghyuck bergerak liar mencari sesuatu yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Tepat saat ekor matanya melihat benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam, ia segera meraihnya. Jemarinya membuka pengunci layar dengan cepat, mengarahkan jarinya untuk mencari kontak bertuliskan Mark Lee, dan tanpa basa-basi menekan tombol hijau dengan gambar telepon didalamnya.

Butuh tiga deringan sebelum suara napas pelan menyapa indera pendengaran Donghyuck.

 _"Hal—"_

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM BARANG SEJENAK? YA AKU TAHU KAU MENYUKAIKU, KAU SUDAH MENGATAKANNYA TADI! JADI BERHENTILAH MENEROR OTAKKU DENGAN PERNYATAANMU ITU ATAU AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MASUK RUMAH SAKIT JIWA KARENAMU!"

 _"H-Hah?"_

Donghyuck memejamkan matanya kencang. Tangannya yang tak sedang memegang telpon ia bawa untuk memukul kepalanya berkali-kali.

Oh Tuhan, apakah ia baru saja menelpon Mark untuk memintanya berhenti berkeliaran diotak Donghyuck? Saat ini ia yakin, mungkin ialah mahluk terbodoh dibumi ini.

Donghyuck mungkin sudah akan memutus panggilan dan mungkin akan mengurus kepindahan kewarganegaraannya apabila suara tawa Mark tidak tiba-tiba menggema dari ujung panggilan.

Wajah Donghyuck menghangat mendengarnya bersamaan dengan ritme jantungnya yang kembali berlari.

 _"Manis sekali."_

Donghyuck mempertanyakan, apakah bisa seseorang meninggal karena jantungnya yang berdetak super hebat bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar panas bak terbakar?

 _"Kupikir kau akan melupakan hal tadi, tapi syukurlah tidak hanya aku yang menderita atas pernyataanku tadi."_

"Kau senang karena sudah membuatku menderita, hyung?"

 _"Sedikit? Setidaknya aku tahu, aku tidak benar-benar sendiri dalam berbagi perasaan ini."_

Donghyuck menggigit bibirnya sekilas.

"Hyung, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kepercayaan dirimu."

 _"Dimana salahnya? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan terus-terusan memikirkanku. Kurasa aku cukup percaya diri sekarang jika sebenarnya kau juga menyukaiku."_

"Cih, kata orang yang meninggalkanku sendiri setelah mengatakan perasaannya selama ini."

Sunyi menyapa, bersamaan dengan ritme jantung Donghyuck yang sedikit memelan. Tentu ia masih bisa merasakan detakannya yang terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya, namun setidaknya sekarang hal itu memberikan kenyamanan padanya.

"Apa kau akan kembali mendiamiku?" tanya Donghyuck pelan.

 _"Aku minta maaf. Sepuluh menit didiamkan seperti tadi benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kepercayaan diriku, Donghyuck-ah. Aku hanya belum siap menerima penolakan langsung darimu."_

"Lalu kenapa kau mengangkat telpon dariku?"

 _"Karena mungkin sekarang aku sudah siap. Tapi yaah, kurasa_ _kesiapanku_ _itu t_ _idak_ _terlalu berguna sekarang."_

Mendengarnya membuat senyum kecil tersampir pada bibir Donghyuck.

"Kau tetap hutang penjelasan padaku, hyung. Kapan kau mulai menyukaiku? Kenapa bisa menyukaiku? Apa yang kau suka dariku? Ditambah lagi aku tak mau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang tanpa terlebih dahulu melakukan pendekatan. Setidaknya kau harus mentraktirku makan dilima restoran serta mengajakku bermain di permainan arcade, baru aku akan memberikanmu jawaban atas pernyataanmu tadi."

Suara tawa menggema kencang, membuat Donghyuck mau tak mau ikut mengeluarkan tawa kecil dari bibirnya.

 _"Akan kulakukan. Bagaimana jika kita mulai besok? Pulang sekolah, aku akan mengajakmu ke restoran favoritku. Bisakan?"_

Yah, mungkin Donghyuck memang bukan mahluk terpintar didunia ini. Namun ia senang dan mensyukuri tindakan bodohnya tadi karena mungkin setelah ini ia akhirnya bisa memulai hubungan lebih dari teman dengan seorang Mark Lee.

"Bisa. Tunggu aku ya sepulang sekolah."

.

.

.

 _Woopsi_ _, halo! Aku kembali membawa markhyuck setelah sekian lama_

 _Hope u guys enjoy it!_


End file.
